Summer Solstice
by Oleanne
Summary: The solstice festival  of 2980  third age  is only days away.  With orcs threatening the valley, Elrond is filled with a sense of foreboding, but Arwen and Aragorn are joyous.
1. Chapter 1 Preparations

_Imladris, mid-summer 2980 Third Age_

"How are preparations for the Solstice celebration coming?" Gaudhúr asked politely. The chief engineer was thankfully not involved in such planning.

"Lord Erestor implied that all was proceeding according to schedule. But I do not know how he manages to keep track of everything." Torgil of the Dunedain returned. He was seated next to Sandor, a representative for the Edain who resided in the valley. They greeted Hannassiel, an irrepressible elleth who held the warriors seat on the council when Glorfindel and Cirulian were away.

"Oh, we are all here." Erestor's face was flushed. He had obviously hurried over. He addressed Lord Merwen, who was the leader of the council for this decade. It was a duty that circulated through the top Lords of Imladris, given how much extra work it inevitably required. "Please let me apologize for making your wait." Merwen waved off his apology as unnecessary and returned to studying the agenda list for this afternoons meeting.

"We are just waiting for Lord Elrond." Ithlathron returned. Erestor was perplexed as he looked over to the balcony and then back at the other councilors. He set the files on the table and walked over to the balcony. He stopped and placed his hand on the shoulder of a figure no one had noticed before. Indeed, Lord Elrond appeared rooted in place and stared out over the Valley. His dark hair floated like a curtain around him.

"My Lord Elrond?" Erestor called softly. Choked gasps filled the room behind him as the other members of the council now realized they had overlooked the Lord of the Valley. But Elrond was slow to react to his councilor. It was dazed gray eyes that finally turned to acknowledge the council.

"Is something amiss in the valley? Have you received word from Glorfindel?" Hannassiel approached them.

"Glorfindel should arrive back tomorrow." Elrond allowed Erestor to escort him to the table. The Peredhel's unusual aura drew everyone's attention. Their Lord sat down, rubbed his temple with his right hand, and took a deep, cleansing breath. "There have been several encounters with orcs and some rearrangement of the border patrol. He believes all is now secure; however, there are wounded and they travel with all speed."

"Should we postpone our festivities? My Lord, do you sense anything amiss?" Hannassiel persisted.

"I sensed no disturbances on my run through the valley this morning. The trees report all is well and the Bruinen is calm." Elrond looked towards Merwen, as it was his turn to lead the council. The elf smiled in acknowledgement.

"I call this council to order." Merwen tapped the gavel on the table. "The first item on the agenda is an update on the final solstice preparations."

_Xxxxxxxxxx The evening meal, Imladris xxxxxxxxxX_

Erestor carefully watched those at the head table. The Lord of the House sat with Merwen, Lindar and the visiting scholars from Lothlorien. It seemed a perfect blend of scholars and would usually have engaged the Master of Imladris. Although the conversation ran light and easy, he noted that Elrond's smile did not reach his eyes. Only his closest friends would recognize that the Master of the house was distracted and distant. That moment, Merwen's eyes met his own and in one glance his worries were transmitted.

"Our Lord is pensive." Gwidian whispered as she brushed his cheek with a kiss. "Do you know what is on his mind?" Erestor squeezed his wife's hand.

"He sensed enemies nearing our border."

"Glorfindel took a large patrol to investigate." Gwidian dismissed the explanation. "More is on his mind."

"There has been no word from Estel in several years." Erestor noted.

"Mithrandir seeking his aide in a quest." Cirulian informed them. The Captain had returned that afternoon from a training mission with the novices.

"Mithrandir summoning people for a quest." Gwidian whistled. "I would not want to be in that position. If Estel is in his right mind, he will stay away."

"Elladan and Elrohir forwent travel for several years, after spending a mere month carrying out tasks for Mithrandir."

"Speaking of Elrond's children, any news from them in Mirkwood?"

"Only that they arrived safely." Erestor looked back up to the head table and noted Merwen's efforts to draw their Lord into the conversation. "Perhaps he is worried about them."

"You can ask tomorrow." Gwidian raised her glass and gave a sly grin. "Tonight you have promised me a walk in the moonlight."

_Xxxxxxxxxx Morning rounds, house of healing xxxxxxxxxxX_

"You expect there to be wounded?" Silsilalda looked at the roster with this week's scheduled healers and aides. Mistress Silsilalda had moved to Imladris and helped found the now renown school of healing. She was its administrative head. It was not often that Lord Elrond joined them for the early rounds. Over the years, she had learned to trust his instincts, for he was seldom wrong.

"I would like to send a party of healers up to the main gate to assess the wounded when they arrive." Elrond acknowledged.

"How many injured?"

"I do not know." Elrond shook his head. "Glorfindel was worried and had undertaken some changes in the border guard."

"You should not go." Silsi blurted out, immediately regretting it when she thought she caught a pained look in the Master's eyes. It was gone in an instant. Perhaps she had imaged it.

"We will stand ready here to treat the wounded." Elrond continued smoothly.

"I think you will be busy taking care of business at the house." Silsi laughed. "Your chief councilor is already seeking for you." Elrond turned just in time to see Erestor enter.

"Elrond, there are several issues that need your attention should your healing skills not be required."

"Lead on." Elrond sighed as Silsi squashed a laugh and waved goodbye to the overworked Peredhel. Indeed, most of the morning was spent dealing with supposed 'emergencies' for the solstice festival as well as several diplomatic questions that arose from recent trade agreements. It was nearly mid morning when Elrond first sensed the reborn warriors bright soul cross the banks of the Bruinen.

"_Glorfindel," _Elrond called to his age-old friend.

"Elrond?" Erestor crossed behind the large desk and placed his hand on Elrond's shoulder. Years of experience taught him to recognize these acts of far-speak.

"_We have returned." _Glorfindel confirmed. _"But," _He hesitated.

"_How many are wounded?"_

"_Ten altogether. Four seriously. How did you know? Your healers are making assessments." _Glorfindel returned.

"_Fresh horses are there to aid transport of the wounded down to the valley."_

"_Thank you. I fear most for __Amatheir, we dare not remove the arrow for fear he would bleed to death.__" _ There was a pause and Elrond could hear Glorfindel speaking with one of the healers. They had determined it more prudent to send several of the wounded ahead for emergency surgery.

"_We will prepare for their arrival." _Elrond returned as Glorfindel carefully repeated the healer's assessment.

"Elrond?" Erestor looked on anxiously as Elrond blinked and slowly returned from far-speak. The silver eyes held concern.

"Wounded are on their way." Elrond abruptly dropped everything and rose, but looked uncertainly back at papers. "I must go to the infirmary."

"Leave these to me." Erestor took Elrond's seat at the desk as the healer hurried out of the study.

_Xxxxxxxxxx Evening xxxxxxxxxX_

"Monitor _Amatheir's _pulse and check for signs of bleeding." Elrond ordered as he threw the blood-specked apron in the basket and moved to the sink. Areder, an apprentice who had switched careers, wrote the orders on the patient's chart while Daintárien, Elrond's assistant for the surgery stood patiently waiting for his turn at the sink. The abdominal surgery was fraught with risks and had taken many hours. "Send word if his condition changes."

"Send word to me." Mistress Silsilalda clarified as she joined him at the sink. "I will notify you as the situation requires."

"How are the others?" Elrond worried. He and Silsilalda had handled the most dire cases but with four very serious wounded warriors, the dozen or so less serious and mild cases were seen to first by junior healers.

"Our teams performed satisfactorily. You will receive the full report tomorrow. I would guess there are at least twenty issues that require your attention at the House my Lord. You have been in the healing halls for the better part of the day and night. I see Cirulian is waiting for you." Elrond turned in surprise to see his Captain of the Guards extending a towel for him.

"Is something amiss?" Elrond was immediately concerned and would have reached out to Vilya to check the safety of the Valley had not Cirulian preempted him.

"No, my Lord." The warrior quickly assured him. "Glorfindel gave me a report and will give us a full briefing tomorrow. Cook noted that you missed both the mid-day and evening meals." He handed Elrond an apple and motioned for the door. "He planned to send food to your rooms."

"Cook pays far too much attention to my diet." Cirulian swore that he heard Elrond huff.

"Allow me to update you on the state of our defenses as we walk." Elrond nodded and followed the Captain from the halls of healing. The Peredhel Lord asked few questions, a sure sign that he was weary. The warm breeze whirled around them although the trees seemed to be still. Cirulian felt the air crackle around them and the wind ceased. His voice faltered and his heart filled with foreboding. _"How dangerous were the powers of Celembrior's treasure?"_ He mused as the crossed Celebrian's gardens. Light from the private entrance to the family wing lit their way. The stationed guard lit another lantern and carried it towards them.

"Greetings my Lord."

"Good Evening Coldol. How is your son?"

"His arm is healing well, but we are at our wits end at how to keep him safe. The things he comes up with!" The eight year old was far too well known to the healers.

"Hopefully he will grow out of it." Elrond smiled as the guard opened the door.

"Your rooms are secure and Iesten will be on guard tonight."

"Thank you." Elrond and Cirulian continued up the stairs and into the quiet family wing. Lords Elladan and Elrohir left for Mirkwood in April and had planned to stay in the woodland realm for a year. Lady Arwen spent most of her time in Lothlorien and had been away much of the last decade. Estel returned sporatically, always soaking up his foster-father's care and enjoying the comforts of home. Cirulian was one of the many who worried for the Master of Imladris. Few elves remained so long in these lands once their spouse had sailed, especially once the sea longing took hold. A feisty elleth with rich brown hair met them at the doors to Elrond's chambers.

"My Lord, Silsi sent word you would be here soon. I have drawn a bath for you and turned down the bed. Is there any thing else I can do?"

"Thank you for your care Bredeli. I will be fine. Have a good night." Elrond returned.

"Good night my Lord." Bredeli bowed and exited, however, Cirulian followed him and settled in chair in the sitting room.

"There is no need for you to remain, Cirulian. I am just going to bathe and go to bed." Elrond raised an eyebrow in question when the warrior made no move to leave.

"Cook will be sending up a tray of food, which will surely be too much for one." Cirulian stated unequivocally. Elrond laughed.

"Then, by all means stay. But I am tired and I need a bath."

"I will keep guard here of the food." Cirulian added cheekily. Elrond was still laughing as he closed the door to the bathing room. It was not twenty minutes later when Erestor and his wife arrived with refreshments.

"Did you discuss Glorfindel's findings?" Erestor asked as they prepared the table. Gwidian moved another chair around the table as Erestor put out the place settings.

"Yes," Cirulian answered but did not elaborate. Gwidian laughed and kissed her husband.

"Enjoy your evening with our very talkative captain. He is sure to be very forthcoming." She teased as she left the room, laughing at Cirulian's grunt of displeasure. They did not need to wait long before the Lord of Imladris emerged from his bath. He wore navy sleep pants and a light tunic. His wet hair was combed and gathered by a slip knot.

"Come eat something before you collapse." Cirulian ordered.

"Am I a child to be ordered about?" Elrond's brow creased upwards in mirth. He paused and stood near the chair. "I have had a long day in surgery and am planning on going to bed." Cirulian rose and bowed low. Elrond's eyes sparkled with amusement at the Teleri's uncharacteristic display.

"My Lord, Cook sent some of your favorites. Would you grace us with your presence?" Then Cirulian uncovered a plate filled with delectable cheeses, strawberries and apples, while Erestor passed a basket of bread still warm from the oven. They were heartened when Elrond cut a hearty slice of the warm silky cheese and spread it on the dark rye. Erestor poured glasses of rich red wine for everyone as he updated them on the final preparations for tomorrow's festivities. The light conversation was designed both to give the harried Lord time to relax and eat while also allowing Erestor to gage if Elrond was more at ease.

"Has the return of Glorfindel's patrol done anything to ease your worry?" Erestor felt it better to get to the heart of the matter, since it was so difficult to read his friend's demeanor.

"You are worried?" Cirulian immediately straightened.

"There is no use denying it. We have been friends for too many ages for me not to notice."

"What causes these feelings of foreboding to remain, especially now that Glorfindel's patrol has evidently rooted out the orcs at our borders?" Elrond did not reply and instead took a slow sip of wine.

"You are not convinced that our borders are safe?" Elrond looked away for a few moments. They knew from experience that he was checking the security of their borders.

"It may not stem from the Valley's safety." Elrond admitted slowly.

"Are Arwen and the twins well?" Erestor pressed on.

"What I sense from them leads me to believe that they are well and contented."

"And Estel?" Erestor questioned.

"I have had no word from Estel." Elrond paused. "He wanted to interact with and learn first hand about the people who dwell in to Rhûn and in Harad. Neither area is likely to be safe for one of the Dúnedain."

"Many of us have traveled there safely – most recently your sons. They taught Estel much about those cultures."

"Elladan and Elrohir traveled through Harad two hundred years ago. I am sure much has changed in that time." Cirulian refilled their glasses then passed Elrond the plate of cheese.

"Still Estel can well take care of himself." Erestor soothed as Elrond spread some cheese over a slice of apple. "Can you sense anything?" Elrond put down the knife and seemed to focus on the ceiling for a time.

"I cannot sense much. But I believe that he is happy." Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples.

"But still you feel this foreboding?" Erestor prodded. Elrond returned the probing gaze but his expression gave nothing away. Finally though, he nodded.

"Yes, my heart is ill at ease. There is something brewing."

"In that case, I will reevaluate the deployment of our warriors around the valley." Cirulian rose.

"It could be nothing." Elrond sighed. But Cirulian bowed.

"If it worries you, Ernil-nin, then it is not nothing." The guard paused. "Please get some sleep. For tomorrow's festivities demand much of your time."


	2. Chapter 2 Solstice Festival

Xxxxxxxx Morning of the Solstice xxxxxxX

"You must have been up early!" Mistress Silsilalda was making her way to the healing halls and was surprised to see her Lord standing with his left foot poised up on the first step. It took her a moment to realize that he must be stretching after his morning exercise. "Did you pull a muscle?"

"I do not think so. The ground was uneven down by the far waterfall, and I stumbled. But I detect nothing wrong now."

"Let me know if the hamstring stiffens up. I can send a draught up to the house. I am just going down to check on our patients."

"Send word if there is anything amiss."

"I will. Do not worry." Silsi sensed the greens and blues of Elrond's aura, a sure sign that he was at peace and contented. "I take it you had a good morning run?"

"Yes, all is calm in the valley." Silsilalda smiled at this assessment. Few associated the rejuvenating and encompassing spirit of the valley with the fay heritage of its singular Lord. The elves of these lands were naturally wary of the Maiar, given what Sauron had wrought in the last age. No elf deliberated over this facet of his ancestry, choosing instead to count the mixture of mannish blood and ever terming him "the Peredhel". But Noenri, a healer from Doriath, had noted that the tranquility of that kingdom emanated from its Maia guardian clothed in elven form. Silsi believed the Imladris' welcoming and comforting atmosphere was also a direct reflection to their singular lord, for these traits were present far before the secret talisman of Celembrior's had ever influenced its inhabitants.

"And its Lord is happy as well?" Her voice rose in question. She was curious as to the reason.

"I can not usually sense my daughter's emotions, especially as she is far away in Lothlórien. But Arwen is …. elated … euphoric even." Elrond's lips curve upward in mirth.

"Ah," Silsilalda replied in relief. She wistfully recalled sensing such strong feelings from her own daughter Hwíniest, who was newly wed by the count of elves. Indeed, the wedding ten years previously was the last occasion when Arwen had visited home. They hoped their younger daughter Ivoriel would soon find love. "Perhaps she has met her soul mate."

"You may be correct." Elrond's aura seemed to brighten further. It was still greatly diminished from earlier in this age when Imladris' first family was whole and together. But her dear friend was not one to ever shirk his responsibilities no matter his personal difficulties. Perhaps Elbereth had smiled on Arwen and blessed her with love in Lothlórien.

Xxxxxxxx

Melodious bells marked the start of the longest day of the year. Glorfindel stretched, relishing the luxurious bed. The Imladrim were fond of creature comforts. He thanked Elbereth that his mission should place him in a settlement of such peace, tranquility, and luxury.

"_It takes just two weeks on patrol to give one an appreciation for the finer things in life." _ Glorfindel smiled then rose to indulge in morning ablutions. Elrond and Cirulian would be waiting for a full report about the state of the borders. Afterwards, he looked forward to enjoying the Summer Solstice festivities. Dancing, laughter, love – the things that truly mattered, the things that shaped the heart and rejuvenated the spirit, these were the things that made life a gift from Eru. Glorfindel tugged the comb through his golden hair then set to braiding the sides to keep it from his eyes as he swayed and circled in the dance. Lips curved upwards in anticipation. Yes, today was a good day to be alive. He would visit his injured warriors in the halls of healing and share some of his joy. Surely, Elrond and Silsilalda had been successful in stemming the departure of these friends from this world – although given the wound, Amatheir undoubtedly faced a long recovery. Smiles and laughter shared aids in the healing of flesh and spirit.

"Glorfindel?" His name was accompanied by a knock. He hastened to the door. Erestor was waiting for him. "Lost in thought? I have been knocking for some time."

"Anticipating the day." Glorfindel smiled easily.

"I take it that you find our borders are now secure – secure enough to enjoy the solstice festivals." Erestor straightened the fabric at Glorfindel's shoulder. "You will outshine everyone in that attire."

"It took toil and battle but yes, we remain free and secure." The warrior gave a quick smile and did not acknowledge the compliment. "Have you as yet broken your fast? I find breakfast after a long patrol very satisfying." Erestor gestured grandly.

"Lead the way, oh most dedicated Caption." The age-old friends headed down to the join the morning meal. The hall was full this morning as Imladris was bulging with families who had traveled from homesteads several miles away to join in the festivities. Indeed, many people were doubling up in quarters, for the solstice festivities lasted late into the night. Children were especially excited as bedrolls were being laid out in the large hall of the south wing. It was decorated with drawings and paintings to look like a forest campsite. Anhen and Bredeli planned for evening activities, snacks, and bedtime stories for the little ones so their parents could enjoy an evening out. This giant 'sleep-over' was a treasured memory of childhood.

Xxxxxxxxx On the Green for the Solstice Feast xxxxxxxxX

Children of elves and men stood together in a line to get a golden Calendula. Tradition had it that its yellow summer blossom had healing powers and would keep them strong and healthy through out the year. The little girls proudly wore the flowers in their hair while the boys had smaller ones pinned to the front of their shirts. Lindir and his musicians were warming up. The music prompted children to jump and sway – some in time and some much faster.

"Adar, what formal attire! Are you not joining us for a midnight swim?" Erestor's daughter grinned. Her friends Aehael and Ivoriel were walking towards them. He saw Eruingal helping set up the tables. "It is tradition!"

"Midnight is far off yet. Surely, I can spare a few moments in the next few hours to change." Gwaefaer laughed, kissed her Adar's check, and then turned to greet her friends. Erestor scanned the crowd, looking for his wife. In the distance, he could see glistening silver embroidery on a royal blue tunic. The Lord of Imladris was mingling with families at the riverside. He was in his element, happy and laughing as he ruffled the curly brown head of a mannish child. His people clearly responded sharing words or laughter with their Lord. The exchange was obviously lightening their spirits. Erestor could see Anorlach, a valley farmer, with a smiling great granddaughter perched on his shoulders. The little elleth was giggling and playing with her grandfather's hair. The pair made their way to Elrond, who smiled and reached up for the little one. Erestor breathed a sigh of relief. No dark thoughts or memories appeared to be troubling his dear friend on this the joyous celebration of the longest day and as his daughter had reminded him through her gentle teasing – the shortest night of the year. It was tradition for the adults to indulge in a midnight swim and the cove was specially outfitted with both hanging and floating lanterns to be lit once the sun had set. Celebrian, in particular, was especially fond of the event. Many valley dwellers as well as visiting elves treasured memories of celebrating the midnight swim with Imladris' first family, who were sadly now all too often away from the valley.

"My brother and his family arrived yesterday. They are excited to witness the famed Solstice festival." Torgil the Dúnedain representative was leading Elrond over to a large group of the second born. Even though the valley hosted a diverse set of inhabitants, the kindred tended to stay together during parties and celebrations. Social rules and etiquette differed between the Dúnedain and other Edain. The differences were not as much as between the first and second born but still sometimes led to misunderstandings.

"Better him than me." Erestor whispered to his wife.

"Seriously, you should not wish that on your friend." Gwidian returned. "I do not know how to end a conversation with that man without being rude. He is unaware of any of the typical polite social queues."

"I beleive Elrond enjoys mingling with the second born. They are more spontaneous and their requests are often surprising." Erestor observed Elrond's relaxed demeanor and deliberate step. The curious Dúnedain visitors soon surrounded the revered Lord of Imladris, all were eager to share a handshake and a moment with this historic figure.

"Welcome to Imladris. Please enjoy our hospitality." Elrond's melodic tenor drifted up to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you Halbron."

"And we are not spontaneous?" Gwidian feigned offense.

"What is this about not being spontaneous." Glorfindel startled them and offered a hand to Gwidian. "Would you favor me with a dance, my Lady? Too few are dancing." Erestor raised an eyebrow at Glorfindel's cheeky grin. But moments later the golden warrior had swept Erestor's wife off to dance. It was some time before Erestor was able to cut in.

"I do believe that you took several dances." Erestor teased.

"So I did." Glorfindel bowed as Gwidian thanked him.

"I trust you are enjoying yourselves." Elrond waved as he led his partner around them. It was one of the Dúnedain visitors, a woman with an unusual mane of red hair quite uncommon among the people of Imladris.

"Did you see Master Elrond dancing?" Ivoriel pointed out as she and Areder twirled pasted her parents. "I told you that I should have asked him last year."

"It is not polite to drag someone whose wife has left into the dance. Only the Dúnedain would be so rude." Areder returned. The apprentice healer was in awe of the Master.

"To heck with protocols, perhaps Master Elrond feels uncomfortable asking others. In any case, he looks neither upset nor unhappy." It was not long until the Ivoriel worked up the courage to approach the Lore Master for a dance. Afterwards she excitedly reported the experience to her friends as they were sitting on blankets passing around plates.

"He is an excellent dancer."

"What? He does not step on your toes like Areder?" The friends laughed. Aehael rose to accept the tray of food from Eruingal. Everyone joyously pitched in to help in the distribution of the finely prepared food. All over the green, at tables or on blankets, the solstice feast had begun. The sun showed no setting, though it was clearly passed some of the children's bedtime.

"Wine?" Rhíloth refilled the glasses at her table. They sat across the green from their children.

"I almost feel guilty celebrating while so many of our warriors are stationed at the borders." Glorfindel eyed the feast with open appreciation.

"It is unfortunate that we need to again increase the number of warrior at our borders, but we are still lucky that that our natural defenses still work to keep the numbers down." Merwen did not dare mention the ring of power that also protected their lands. Elrond was serving himself a hearty bowl of the rich spicy vegetable soup, which was one of Cook's summer specialties. Silsilalda was cutting the crusty brown farmer's bread to share. A plate of roasted eggplant, peppers, and summer squashes was set next to the mouthwatering grilled flounder.

"Glorfindel, do not sit there drooling, just serve yourself some flounder." Elrond teased, obviously enjoying the scene.

"The numbers of our warriors are still much less than in Lothlórien or Mirkwood. We rely on those who volunteer to serve while it is compulsory elsewhere." Erestor commented as he helped himself to a serving of fish.

"Necessity may make it compulsory here again someday." Elrond noted as he raised his glass. "But today we should thank those who toil for our safety. To those warriors who watch our borders, may they know how much they are appreciated and may they return to us safely."

"Here, here!" Glasses clinked in agreement. The sounds of laughter and conversation swirled around the meadow as thousands enjoyed the feast. The sun was sinking low in the sky when a Bredeli and Anhen rang bells and called for the children. Hugs and kisses were freely given before the children paraded out of the meadow. Some were jumping and others clapping in delight and anticipation of the special bedtime games that lay ahead.

"Lindir said the next set was for the ancient elves." Thollas, Merwen's grandson, informed them as he filled his glass from the carafe of wine on their table. The jovial elf was born in Lindon during the final years of the last alliance. He had never known his Adar, and his grandparents had brought him and his Naneth to the valley to heal after the war. The family had stayed and become important contributors to the administration of the settlement.

"I doubt the good minstrel used those terms." Merwen laughed as his grandson sauntered off. A small gasp from Elrond made him turn.

"Are your children alright?" Merwen was all too well aware of the pain of losing a child. It was a pain he thought he saw momentarily mirrored in Elrond's eyes.

"Arwen made her choice." Elrond admitted in a shocked whisper, his hand still pressing against his chest. Then he quickly added in more normal tones. "Yes, she is fine. She is in Lothlórien."

"Meleth (Love), a dance for the solstice?" Rhíloth turned to her husband as the first few bars of their favorite song began. Merwen did not quite register Elrond's comment for the sparkle of his beloved's eyes igniting a rush of love through his soul. How had he warranted such a treasure? Around their table many of the older elves were rising, tempted by the change in the music to join the dance. The younger generation was laughing as they welcomed them into the circle.

"Please excuse us." Merwen smiled as he took Rhíloth's hand. Glorfindel was already stepping towards the circle with a partner. Gwidian was whispering something to Erestor, whose face suddenly broke into a grin. Lanterns were lit along the green and on the path leading to the cove. The dancers were now an artistic mix of fluttering sleeves and waving hair glimmering enchantingly in the diffuse light. All agreed that it made for a magical setting and was unique to Imladris. Erestor and Gwidian returned to the table, their formal wear exchanged for robes, which hid their swim clothes.

"Are you not joining us in the cove?" Erestor eyed the warrior's rich garb.

"I do not see Elrond. Has he gone back up to the house?" Glorfindel asked. He had been enjoying the pleasant influence of the sweet nectar of the summer wine. Many preferred the bitter brew of men, but he had a taste for the fermented grapes that captured the summer sun's essence. People at their table had left to mingle with others or to retreat to the forest or cove for a romantic encounter. Just Erestor and his wife and Merwen remained. They instinctively scanned the green for signs of the Peredhel.

"He may have left already." Erestor paused. "Perhaps he went to change as midnight fast approaches.

"He would not have left without telling me." Glorfindel shook his head in disbelief.

"Our Lord was a bit distracted." Merwen hesitated only now recalling the comment and its potential significance. "I am not sure if I should divulge a comment said in confidence."

"You should if it involves the safety or well being of our Lord." Glorfindel stated emphatically.

"He said Arwen had made her choice."

"Her choice!" Erestor exclaimed. "Were those his exact words?"

"Yes, I believe they were." Merwen voice suddenly held concern. "I had not considered that as the possible meaning earlier, but perhaps he did mean the choice of the Peredhel."

"Was he happy?"

"I was called to dance and did not think on it until now." Merwen admitted. Glorfindel sighed and closed his eyes, obviously trying to focus on the valley and its song.

"There may be something amiss." Glorfindel rose. Erestor grasped his wife's hand.

"With Elrond?"

"Yes. Can you not feel how the breeze has shifted?" Glorfindel paused.

"I can not sense anything." Erestor admitted. "Are you sure?"

"I will check on him. Go enjoy the cove. Perhaps I will catch up with you later." Erestor had barely time to reply before Glorfindel rose and hastily headed to the Family wing. The gardens were dark already and he entered the family wing from the back staircase, glad to see that the guards were alert.

"Our Lord returned an hour ago." Iesten reported.

"No noises nor anything amiss?"

"No, Captain."

"Wait here while I check on our Lord."

There was no response to his knock and he was not surprised to find the door unlatched. But the continued silence in response to his queries sent fear through his heart

"Elrond?" He walked through the sitting area and scanned the bedroom. The bed had been turned down, but that was likely Bredeli's handiwork. The twinkling melody of running water came from the bathroom. "Elrond?" He knocked on the door and then pushed it open. The smell of vomit assaulted his nostrils.

"Elrond?" The Peredhel sat on the floor and rocked back and forth while rubbing his hands together. "Elrond?" Glorfindel sank to his knees beside the distraught figure. One touch and he knew that Elrond had experienced a vision for his skin was cool to the touch though the summer evening was still very warm.

"Please, let it not come to pass!" The Peredhel mumbled in anguish, still not acknowledging Glorfindel's presence but rather scrubbing at his fingers as if his elegant digits were marred in some way. "Let it not come to pass!"

"What have you seen?" Glorfindel asked.

"Elrond, it is a vision not our reality." He put his arm around his dear friend. He nearly gasped as the horror filled eyes turned upwards. "Please, Mellon-nin, please, you do not face this alone. I am here. We will face it together." Elrond continued to rock back and forth. The distant joyous songs juxtaposed oddly with the Peredhel's choked gasps.

"A burden shared is a burden eased." Glorfindel persisted.

"Will you protect Imladris from my hand?" Elrond whispered. Glorfindel caught the long fingers. They were chaffed from scrubbing but otherwise fine. Elrond shuddered as his gaze fell upon them.

"These hands have always been strong in war and gentle in healing. That will not change no matter what the vision." Glorfindel stated firmly, but Elrond did not reply.

"Tell me." Glorfindel commanded.

"Are these visions sent by Eru or instead created by desires of the One ring? It has been found. I feel it burning to return to its master. Vilya is not free of its influence even as I strengthen the barrier that protects my mind. Perhaps my desire to keep my precious daughter safe can be funneled and twisted by its influence?" Shivers convulsed the half-elf. His hand was pressed against his chest as if he were in pain.

"Daughter! What did you see of Arwen?"

"I sensed elation. She feels her heart might burst from joy. I know that she has taken joyous yet sorrowful steps."

"What?"

"She has turned from the twilight and has declared herself of the second born."

"Arwen is yet in Lothlórien. There is no way to know this is real or merely a vision of what might be."

"I felt the change in her spirit - her joy as she announced her choice. Then they plighted their …." His voice broke. "This very night, Arwen and Estel have plighted their troth. But as with Elros, as her spirit evolves from that of her birth, I can no longer sense her."

"Remember that is but temporary. Your spirits will reconnect when she returns to the valley."

"Yes." Elrond nodded. "Yet, my foresight tells that Aragorn is one of the linchpins in the battle against Sauron. He must be single minded for this quest to succeed. He must not bind yet with any woman. A wedding would draw attention to his heritage and distract him from his purpose. A wedding to Undómiel would alert the dark forces to his true heritage."

"They could bind in secret." Glorfindel reasoned.

"The first lady of Imladris? What chance do we have of hiding her nuptials? She will be returning here soon. She has chosen and soon the elves of Lothlórien will note the changes in her song as her Fëa evolves."

"We can keep them safe in the valley. They can wait before they wed." Glorfindel was reminded of the long engagement of Elrond and Celebrian.

"She is more than half-elven and could have much longer than the five hundred years gifted to Elros. But Estel has much less time. Do I rob them of years of marital bliss? Rob my own daughter of her time of joy?"

"Is their joy to be as brief as Arathorn's and Gilrean's?" Glorfindel worried.

"How distraught were we when Galadriel bid that we wait a hundred years before we wed? Or am I am to be Elu Thingol and demand an outrageous quest from her betrothed?" Elrond lamented, pointedly avoiding Glorfindel's question.

"What did you see?"

"Maybe these visions are instruments of the one ring. Maybe they transmute my desire to keep my daughter safe by illustrating a bleak future. No matter where they settled, they were hunted and slaughtered by the dark forces. At its head," anguish made the normally melodic tenor gruff, "At its head, the tenth Ulairi led the charge with Hadhafang flashing in deadly precision at the whims ….. of its dark master." Elrond choked out the words as he shook with the horror of his admission. Glorfindel gasped at the name of Hadhafang, Elrond's sword.

"This is not our reality. You have not done those things."

"Not yet."

"Nor will you ever." Glorfindel pulled him firmly into his arms. "We will not allow that to happen. I will not allow you to fall under the enemy control."

"Celembrior's talisman may take the choice from us."

"It has protected this valley for millennia." Glorfindel reasoned. "You have felt the power of the One ring growing and have kept it out of the valley and out of your mind."

"A double edged sword of which I have ever been wary. Have I truly kept out all influences of it? Would it quickly or subtly overwhelm me? Would I have time to escape its control?"

"You do not wield Vilya now."

"It resides deep in the caverns but ever it calls and demands attention. I reign in its desires and command it to keep the valley hidden and secure. Control though?" He drew in a deep breath, "in the end who controls whom?"


	3. Chapter 3 Love Blossoms

_Xxxxxxxxxx T__he hill of Cerin Amroth xxxxxxxX_

He ran his hands through her silky midnight tresses while drawing her close to taste her lips again. The kiss lingered until her head turned sideways. Her warm breath tickled his ear, sending tremors through him. She, who had once been unattainable, gave a sigh of bliss as she trailed kisses on his chin and down his neck. This beautiful elven princess loved him and had declared openly that she would forsake the twilight for him that she would cleave to him and to the second born. Love and desire swelled in his heart and head and loins. He lifted her to sit on his lap and brushed back the hair from her eyes. Her lips were wet and swollen from their kisses and utterly desirable.

"What is it my heart?" Her silver eyes held concern over his sudden reticence.

"How could I be so blessed?" He ran his hand over her perfect porcelain cheek even as she turned to kiss his palm. Her eyes sparkled brightly and her joy swelled within him. It was their shared joy. He bent to kiss her lips once more – a physical connection that was intertwined with emotional and spiritual bonds. The sweet music of the harp and lute drifted up to them. For the hill of Cerin Amroth lay in the heart of Lothlórien and even though Amroth's talan was no longer used, it was lovingly kept. Its surrounding gardens were bedecked with elanor, butterfly bushes, and lilies. Arwen trembled in his arms, both of them caught up in the heady feelings of bliss and promise and the temptation to go further.

Soft but unnatural swish of the grass finally caught their attention. Although Arwen and Aragorn were both long since adults by the count of their respective people, both blushed as they recognized the Lord of Lothlórien approaching. His glinting silver hair was held back by one thin braid on each side of his face. Arwen quickly slid off Aragorn's lap and sat in the grass.

"Tis far past the hour for proper engagements. Etiquette dictates the young couple be supervised to prevent …." The Lord of Lothlórien stopped, momentarily speechless. His eyes widened as he faced his Granddaughter. It took him a moment to regain his composure, his earlier teasing replaced now by a more formal tone. "The night wanes and morning beacons. Tis now time to bid everyone good night."

"Of course, my Lord." Aragorn stood and bowed before Arwen's grandfather. "Please pardon our delay. We lost track of time."

"Undómiel?" Celeborn offered Arwen his hand.

"Thank you Daeradar (Grandfather) though you need not worry." Arwen kiss his cheek. Her smile was radiant – jubilant. He managed a smile in return.

"A young Celebrian worried us with her carefree ways with her then suitor, the serious and duty bound son of Earendil. We thought her too young for such a relationship."

"The son of Earendil." Aragorn repeated in a choked voice.

"Naneth!" Arwen exclaimed as she took her Grandfather's arm and smiled at her betrothed, who looked decidedly uncomfortable trailing next to them. "You must tell us more." Celeborn led the young couple back to their respective talan while entertaining them with a story of the long courting period between a youthful Celebrian and the heir to the High King, who dodged assassination attempts while slowly reorganizing a post-war Lindon. Afterwards Celeborn climbed the Mallorn that had sheltered him and his family through much of this age. He opened his heart to let the tree's comforting song weave its way into his soul.

"Meleth-nin?" Her inflection concerned even as she stepped forward to embrace him. Formal clothes had already been exchanged for silken sleep shift. Her unbound hair was glittering and seductive though even the sight of it could not draw him from his shock. "Will you not share your sorrow?"

"She has chosen."

"They are engaged?" Galadriel had foreseen a connection between them but strong relationships among elves developed slowly nurtured by time and care.

"More than that, she has already followed Lúthien and Elros and pledged her path to the second born." Celeborn's voice hitched.

"So soon? They have yet to speak to …" It was neigh impossible to shock the Lady of Light. Celeborn might have smiled had the situation not revolved around the life of their one Granddaughter.

"Her Fëa already evolves. Her beauty amplified by both her joy and the transcendence of a long life into a short lived blossom." They clung to each other in their shock and sorrow. Glimpses and images of a nebulous and ever changing future were little balm to spirits that have born too many partings from their kin and loved ones. The night of celebration was suddenly transformed to melancholy and sorrow as they buffered themselves from the coming storm by reflecting on joyous memories. The future loomed uncertain except for the fact that Arwen's future would be curtailed. But by just how much would her years be shortened? Even the wise could not say.

_Xxxxxxxxx Arwen's decisions xxxxxxxxxX_

"I will leave with Estel and travel back to Imladris with him." Arwen raised her chin determinedly. Galadriel was reminded of herself back in her youth. But it was different then. Elu Thingol had not given his blessing for their engagement. The court had been friendly, welcoming, and courteous to her until it became clear that one from their royal family favored her. Foreigners in general were held in suspicion. Celeborn, his brother, and a small escort transported her safely to Finrod, where Celeborn sought permission to court her properly. Her brother had extended his friendship and respect to Elu's kin.

"Beloved, Estel travels unescorted as he has for several years. Such trips are not without danger though he is indeed a seasoned and well trained warrior." She paused unwilling to speak of Celebrian's misfortune. "It will take time to organize an escort for you; however, your brothers are already on their way here from the Greenwood."

"Why are my brothers coming? Why have you summoned them?" Arwen's ire rose. Galadriel was reminded of a frustrated Celebrian, who had also wanted to dash away with her beloved.

"I did not summon them." Galadriel's voice was calm. "A letter came yesterday by carrier pigeon. They departed the Greenwood the morning after the solstice. They worry for your well being."

"The morning after the solstice?" Arwen repeated slowly as understanding dawned. "They felt my choice made?"

"I know not. The letter was brief. It will be another week at least before they arrive. Surely, you will wait for them? Surely, you prefer to tell them yourself."

"Does that mean that Adar may have ... that Adar will also know?" Arwen waved her hand in the air as if she could erase these consequences. "I would rather travel with Aragorn."

"He will need to return to his people before venturing to Imladris. It is not seemingly that an unmarried couple travel unescorted, especially as you have not yet spoken with your respective families. Wait for your brothers."

"You did not summon them?"

"No, I did not."

"I had not thought they would feel," Arwen paused and shook her head, unable to put her thoughts into words.

"Did your Adar ever tell you the story of how he made his choice?"

"I thought the split between he and Elros was magnified by the fact they were twins." She paused and drew in a breath. "But the choice I made is the right one. He is my soul mate. The other half of my spirit."

"Did troth plighting require your choice now?"

"A troth plight may be dissolved at a later time. I wished to show him my sincerity. His road will be long an arduous. Tribulations can cause him to second guess himself and lose faith. My choice is irrefutable. The constancy of our love will sustain us both through the trials that lie ahead." For an instant, Arwen's voice held the surety of foresight. Galadriel looked away to hide the unshed tears and regain her legendary composure. Three weeks with Aragorn was all Arwen had required to turn from her people and embrace the fate of the second born. How long had it been before Lúthien had decided?

"That may well be." The Lady of Light agreed. "And yet, your next task is to reconcile and reassure your brothers and Adar to your choice."

_Xxxxxxxxx Aragorn's departure from Lothlórien xxxxxxxxxX_

"My heart will ever cherish these days of joy until we are reunited." Aragorn kissed her gently. They were sheltered in the small royal garden. Their guardians finally afforded them some privacy to say their farewells.

"Too soon." Arwen whispered as a single tear trailed down a porcelain cheek.

"True it was a mere breathe in the lifespan of elves, but to me these weeks have been most blessed."

"I would travel with you and see your home – meet your people." Arwen's eyes lit with excitement. Aragorn heart clenched at the sight of his exquisite elven princess, so full of vitality and love. How could she stay alone and unprotected in his simple, crude cottage in the village? They would need time to plan and arrange a safe place to live.

"The Lord and Lady are correct. I would not risk your safety. It was remiss of me to suggest such a journey when we have not yet talked with your Adar and brothers."

"Your Adar too." Her voice hitched. But Aragorn hesitated to refer to his foster-father as anything but 'Lord Elrond'. His head was unwilling to consider the implications of such close family bonds. No the title 'Adar' would need to wait until their union was official and then 'Adar' would clearly be a title bestowed through marriage.

"Celeborn is organizing an escort for you even as we speak. Your brothers will arrive shortly and you will travel home safely. We will soon be reunited in Imladris."

"A sign to remember me by." Arwen opened her hand to reveal a mithril cloak pin, it's center star clearly portraying that of the house of Earendil on a stylized star scape. "Someday I will make the device of Elendil for you in cloth."

"You must not make such a thing. That symbol would mark and endanger us in these perilous days." Aragorn said hurriedly.

"In time, your presence under that emblem will bring hope and light to the people." Arwen maintained even as Aragorn disagreed. "The Dúnedain will not need to keep their heritage silently." She tugged at her necklace, pulling the attached ring of Barahir out from the fold of her dress. "I will keep it close to my heart a constant reminder of your love."

"If you are outside of the safety of Lothlórien - promise me that you will keep our token hidden for your safety." Aragorn kissed her as she nodded in agreement. It was sometime before they spoke again. The Lord and Lady finally interrupted and escorted them to the stables. Aragorn's newly filled pack waited by a spirited stallion, a gift from Lord Celeborn.

"May Elbereth protect you and keep watch over you on your journey." Celeborn extended a hand to him in the Dunedain tradition. Aragorn graciously responded.

"Thank you for all your care and for these generous gifts." Aragorn bowed before the couple and turned to give his beloved a last chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Be safe my heart." She whispered. Her heart was nearly breaking as she watched him ride away, and she lamented silently. _"How can I bear to be parted from him? How can I wait?" _The comforting voice of her Daernaneth washed over her.

"_Estel, dear child. You have celebrated the passing of over three thousand years. What are a few weeks or a few years more?" _

_Xxxxxxxxx Celebrian's garden xxxxxxxxxX_

"He is mediating." The guard informed Eruingal. It was unusual for Erestor to send his son to find Lord Elrond.

"Guests are beginning to gather in the Great Hall for dinner. Glorfindel and Erestor sent me to ask if our Lord would join them tonight?"

"One does not just startle our Lord from meditation." Coldol grinned wryly. Apparently, he had learned the hard way.

"What do you suggest?" Eruingal tried not to laugh at the tale of his friend's experience.

"Do you see the bench?" Coldol nodded. "Sit down on it and wait quietly. Your presence is enough to draw him from mediation."

"You jest!" The bench was over twenty feet from where the Lord of Imladris sat under a beech tree. His feet were bent underneath him and his eyes were closed. Soft winds seemed to toy with his hair, although no rustling of the beech leaves above him.

"No jest." Coldol waved him onwards. Eruingal did as instructed, traversing the distance to the bench in just a few minutes and sitting down. He watched the Master of Imladris curiously. As far as he knew their Lord had been recovering from the excesses of the Solstice celebration just as many of the people of the valley. His Adar, Glorfindel, and Cirulian were the few who had been busy rearranging the guards around Imladris' borders and checkpoints. There was some mention of the natural protections of the valleys being diminished, but they were hopeful that the situation would reverse itself in the next few weeks.

"_Five days since the Solstice."_ It had taken him the better part of two days to recover from the celebration. The valley had really only come back to life in the last day or so. Eruingal had little experience with mediation, but he thought their Lord pale and tired sitting so still under the beech. _"No, the great Lord of Imladris would not be weary. What lofty thoughts might he be interrupting? Would their Lord be angered by this intrusion?"_

"Healthy and happy." The Lord of Imladris mumbled as he opened his eyes and stared at him. For several seconds, Eruingal held his breath. For it seemed as if Lord Elrond did not recognize him. Then the Peredhel smiled, and Eruingal felt all the tension drained away. "Parents pray their children will be healthy and happy. You will understand in time."

"That is a long time away, I hope." Eruingal rose and bowed with his hand over his heart. A consummate bachelor like the twins, Eruingal had no intention of settling down.

"Erestor sent you?"

"I believe he hopes that you would join us for the evening meal. As I understand, the guests from Lothlórien were particularly difficult to deal with today."

"If Erestor cannot smooth relationships or accommodate them, then no one can." Elrond rose and walked forward, clapping Eruingal on the shoulder. Eruingal felt the warmth and comfort of their Lord's healing touch. It was little wonder that their homestead was affectionately known as the last homely house.

"Come, we will see what we can accomplish." Elrond's statement encompassed both their efforts, though Eruingal held back a smile at their Lord's humility. No, the Peredhel was amazingly diplomatic – an able negotiator and consensus builder who inspired people to work together.

"First perhaps we should stop in your chambers." Eruingal brushed some of the pollen and leaves from his Lord's tunic then tentatively added. "Might I suggest a change of clothes?" The melodic tenor laughed in response.

"Ah, Eruingal ever practical, you take after your Adar."


	4. Chapter 4 The Changes Love Brings

"You will not tell me what transpired after twilight on the solstice?" Erestor asked for the umpteenth time.

"It is Elrond's story to tell – Elrond's vision." Glorfindel refused again and contentedly sipped his morning tea. The Lord of the House had not joined them in the hall for morning meals in many days. It was clear that he was unsettled and spent much time meditating.

"I suppose you have no notice of what was in the message he sent to the Dúnedain?" Erestor continued. Gwidian sighed audibly at her husband's continued questions. She sided with Glorfindel. They should offer their help but respect their friend's privacy.

"No, I was not privy to the details of the letter." Glorfindel sighed. "If you are so worried about him, I suggest you bring him some breakfast. Cook is already making up a tray."

"Perhaps I will." Erestor agreed and took a last sip of his tea. He rose and with a fleeting pat to his wife's shoulder crossed the room in the direction of the kitchen. The aroma of fresh baked bread and lemon aurcram wafted through the kitchens. Indeed, cook was pouring hot water in the carafe alongside an artfully arranged tray of fruit surrounding two aurcrams.

"This should entice him break his fast." Cook said cheerfully. "He has been pensive but a few choice dishes at dinner last night weighed his appetite."

"Celebrian would be very thankful that you have stepped into her job. May I?" Erestor gestured to the tray. "You are an artist." Cook gave a wave, a sign that all was ready.

"Deliver to him. Do not eat it yourself." Cook laughed as Erestor picked up the tray. He carried it off to the family wing.

"Is Lord Elrond in his chambers?"

"He returned some time ago from his morning run." Coldol reported. "I have not seen him leave his chambers since then." Erestor thanked the guards and proceeded past the many empty rooms until he came to Elrond's private chambers. He gave a quick knock and then opened the door. The sitting room was empty and he saw Salia tidying Elrond's bedchamber. He looked over to the balcony. Elrond stood outside at the railing, seemingly looking out over the gardens. Erestor set the tray on the table, placed the tea leaves into the still steaming water to steep, then walked out to the balcony.

"Fair morning Elrond. Have you eaten yet?" Erestor called, knowing well that Elrond had not yet been down to the Great Hall.

"Elrond?" He walked over to the Peredhel.

"They are coming." The melodic tenor wavered.

This simple statement sparked an old memory causing Erestor to shiver. An image of dark and too large eyes adorned a tiny face. A fay stare had shocked him just as much as the girl's strange voice that whispered _"They are coming."_ He had been just a youth, accompanying his Adar on a trip to Sirion. Serendipity was the only way he could describe his one encounter with a tiny, dark haired elleth on a lonely stretch of beach.

"Who is coming?" Help had not come until it was far too late for his Adar or Elwing or so many others at Sirion, Elrond included. Erestor pushed the chilling memory aside and focused on his dear friend. He chalked it up to spending too many days trying to pry the answers from Glorfindel. When Elrond did not immediately answer, put his arm around his shoulder and led his friend inside. "Come the aurcram are still warm. Cook made me promise not to eat them. Then you can tell me how many guests we should expect. " They walked inside only to meet Salia, who had finished with the bedroom and was inspecting the sitting room.

"Good morning, my Lord." She called cheerfully. Elrond returned the greeting, his demeanor seemingly normal, though Erestor was surprised at the next request.

"We will need to make ready the other rooms. My children will all be returning in the autumn."

"What wonderful news!" Salia exclaimed. "Are they coming together?"

"I believe Estel will arrive first. I do not know how long he plans to stay. Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir should at the very least spend the winter. I will open up their rooms."

"Perhaps we can look at them this afternoon and see what will need to be replaced. Lady Arwen's rooms have not been used for over a decade." Salia seemed to be gleefully calculating what preparation would be necessary. Erestor poured out the tea as he waited for her leave.

"I thought Elladan and Elrohir were spending the next year in Greenwood?"

"The situation has changed." Elrond paused as he took a deep breath and gathered himself. Such preparations were most unusual for the placid Lord of Imladris. As far as Erestor knew only Glorfindel was privy to what had occurred ten days ago. "Arwen and Aragorn have plighted their troth and are coming home to Imladris to seek my blessings."

"Arwen and Aragorn?" Erestor repeated in shock. "Aragorn is in Lothlórien?"

"He was for nearly a month."

"Have they not only seen each other a handful of times?" Erestor was amazed. "They may change their minds. Is it not very sudden?"

"Very sudden although I hope to persuade them to wait some time before they wed." Elrond paused to study his tea. The loss of eye contact told Erestor that he was obviously uncomfortable speaking about this. He continued softly. "Arwen has declared herself of the second born. Perhaps she also returns to learn more about the ways of the Dúnedain. If it is anything like what Elros and I experienced, she will be amazed by the differences she suddenly perceives. She may wish to live among the Dúnedain."

"Is that safe? Aragorn has not lived there in years."

"Our enemies have grown in strength since Arathorn fell. Arwen's presence would confirm Aragorn's heritage. They would be dead within a year." Elrond's voice held pain and his hand shook, splashing tea over the rim of the cup. Erestor sat for several minutes in stunned silence before venturing to speak.

"They could marry and live here." He offered in suggestion.

"They might have a few more years together, but ultimately they would meet the same fate as Arathorn hunted by our enemies." Elrond's voice was calm, but Erestor could see the pain in his eyes. "Ultimately, the outcome would be far worse when Imladris falls."

"You had visions." Erestor could see the confirmation of that statement in his friend's silver eyes. "Were Aragorn and Arwen safe anywhere?"

"As King and Queen of Gondor."

"Well, that can not just happen overnight." Light sarcasm crept into Erestor's tone. "But surely, they will see the need to wait or at least the need for secrecy. The populace could never hear of their relationship, though friends and family could be given an acceptable reason."

"Acceptable reason?" Elrond repeated in astonishment, "an acceptable reason for having them postpone their wedding indefinitely?"

"You and Celebrian waited nearly a yen until the situation was safer." Erestor gently referred to Galadriel's insistence, although Elrond had agreed with both her worry about safety as well as the wisdom of Celebrian traveling widely outside of Lothlórien before accepting the responsibilities of the First Lady of an elven kingdom.

"They are mortal. They have not the luxury of time."

"Yet, you have foreseen that this confrontation looms shortly ahead of us within the next fifty years." Erestor suddenly smiled wryly. "They could say that you will grant the hand of your daughter the Evenstar of her people to no less than the King of the Reunited Kingdoms. It would be fit with a descendent of Elu Thingol."

"Those who know Arwen would scoff. She has her own mind and will do as she wants."

_Xxxxxxxxxx Elladan and Elrohir approaching the border of Lothlórien xxxxxxxxxX_

"In a few more hours we will have our answer." Elrohir's voice wavered. They had both felt a loss to their spirits on the solstice. The nearest equivalent experience happened weeks after their Mother had sailed. Her ship must have passed into the straight road. Their anguish drove them deeper into the misty mountains, where doubly alone they sought only to engage the enemy to inflict death upon those who had driven their Naneth from them.

"Daernaneth would have sent riders to us, were the situation dire. She is fine." Elladan added silently. "_She must be." _

_Xxxxxxxxxx Mountains by Redhorn Pass__ xxxxxxxX_

Aragorn tensed ready to douse the fire if need be. He had observed signs that orcs had been in the area, but thankfully had not had any sightings. A familiar birdcall cut through the air and he visibly relaxed as he returned the call. It was the Dúnedain signal. Rangers approached. Sure enough not ten minutes passed before four Rangers road through the trees. He could not help but smile as he recognized his cousin.

"Well met Halbarad." Aragorn extended his hand in greeting. The young ranger used their clasped hands to pull his cousin into a tight hug.

"Over a year and we hear nothing from you! You are two months overdue. Then Dirhael tells me to come meet you below the pass and escort you safely home."

"How did he know?" Aragorn gaped, but Halbarad shrugged.

"No idea. But I am glad he was correct. I assume we can share your fire for tonight."

"Gladly." Aragorn invited them. "Greetings Hador how is your family?"

"They are well." Hador grinned and Halbarad cuffed him lightly on the back of his head.

"Selmir is expecting near Yule."

"Congratulations!" Aragorn clasped him on the arm. Candol and Fornhul came forward to greet their young Chieftain.

"Word of the great exploits of _Thorongil_ against the Corsairs reached even our ears in Eriador. I hope you are willing to share some stories." Fornhul said hopefully.

"Are you sure you are really the mysterious Thorongil? You have the look of an Elven Lord and not some Gondorian military commander." Halbarad teased.

"You will never let me live down my first year back home." Aragorn feigned affront. "I have just come from Lothlórien where as ambassador between our people and the elves, I needed to be presentable."

"Well that is not the case now unless you want to scare off some pretty lass from the village." Halbarad laughed.

"And the lass that you were courting?" Aragorn added some more vegetables to the soup and carefully unwrapped two more slices of the dried meat. He could afford to splurge, now that there were five of them it would be much easier to hunt and safer all around. He relished the conversation around the fire. Fornhul drew the first watch. The others began to turn in. Halbarad and Aragorn set their bedrolls down beneath a big oak tree with a handful of orange leaves among the greens. Fall was creeping closer here in the mountains.

"I note the absence of a certain ring on your finger, and you appear to have acquired a new cloak pin." Halbarad paused noting with amusement the embarrassed glint in his friend's eyes. "Have you found a lady friend?"

"Nothing escapes you Halbarad."

"I am a ranger. It is my job." He smiled smugly. "The ring is not a token with which you would easily part."

"My years of longing have finally paid fruit. We are troth plighted and have exchanged tokens. We need only to win her families approval."

_Xxxxxxxxx Imladris in the early morning xxxxxxxxxX_

"Ah, you finished your morning run." Glorfindel smiled slyly.

"Yes," Elrond panted tentatively, reading danger in the wily warrior's attitude. The Lord of Imladris was walking fast in a wide circle to slow his heartbeat and give his body a chance to gradually acclimate.

"You have decided to rejoin us in reality and stop worrying about visions that may or may not come to pass. I took the liberty of checking with Merwen. You cleared your schedule this morning but mediation was not in your plans."

"I intend to spend some time at the house of healing." Elrond said slowly.

"As you no longer need mediation to center your thoughts, sparring might be in order. It has been some weeks since you sparred. You said yourself that you feared more warriors would be needed."

"I did." Elrond agreed.

"There is nothing like the experience of being ground into the dirt to make one live in the present. I took the liberty of reserving a sparring ring for you and requesting that your page deliver your gear." The Golden warrior stood with his arms crossed. Obviously, he would not take 'no' for an answer. Elrond laughed.

_Xxxxxxxxx Lothlórien xxxxxxxxxX_

"Do not fear. She is well and will be happy to see you." Galadriel warmly embraced her Grandsons. They had traveled in haste with hearts full of foreboding.

"What happened?" Elrohir unconsciously rubbed his chest.

"_So Arwen's decision was sensed acutely in the changing of their familial bonds." _Galadriel reached out with her senses to assess her Grandsons even as she prayed for the son of her heart. _"Elbereth grant Elrond strength to help his children live out their choices." _Elrohir was heartsick with worry for his sister but otherwise well.

"It is better if your sister explains it to you. Do you want to wash off the dust from your travels before you see her?"

"She is truly well?" Elladan asked tentatively as he brushed off his tunic. The thought of changing out of his mud-spattered breeches was most appealing although his brother interrupted.

"My mind will not be at ease until we see her."

"Then come, let us walk up to the Lebsant (fresh gardens), where Rúmil is guarding her."

"Arwen willingly submitted to having a guard in the Golden woods?" Elladan was immediately suspicious.

"She has been taking agricultural lessons in the morning. Perhaps she will continue such lessons when you return to Imladris." Galadriel glided gracefully between her grandsons as two of the squires stepped up to attend their mounts."

"Arwen taking lessons?" It was Elrohir's turn to gape. In the preceding years Arwen had earned a position in management and administration in Lothlórien. Lessons were a step backwards.

"One never finishes learning. It is a life long pursuit. But it's best that she tells you about the situation herself, although you may find her somewhat distracted of late." Galadriel smiled serenely in an effort to ease the brothers' anxiety. The past few weeks had been trying for all of them. "Now tell me of your adventures among the Greenwoods. How do Thranduil's people fare?" The change of topics did much for the two elves, and they brightened as they described their months in the Greenwood. Thranduil's unique Kingdom had made a deep impression on them. It was not long before they saw Rúmil, who placed his hand over his heart and bowed to the Lady.

"Is she well?" Galadriel inquired. Rúmil pointed calmly.

"The Lady Arwen has been weeding for much of the afternoon. She did not wish to break for lunch." Elladan and Elrohir hurried forward, quickly crossing the vegetable patch where their sister sat seemingly still. A green weed was in one of her hands while the other sifted dirt. She did not notice their approach. Galadriel watched the scene unfold from the distance, though several tears slipped from her eyes. Before her she saw not the gardens of Lothlórien, but a less fruitful Dúnedain field red with blood. Her beloved Arwen lay bloody and broken, just one amid many casualties. Somehow, they must convince her to remain in the relative safety of Imladris. _"Dear Elbereth, help Elrond persuade his headstrong daughter, whose heart was set on joining her beloved."_

"Arwen?" Elladan called as Elrohir knelt next to her. Both gasped at the strange light in her eyes. She was humming, evidently enjoying the feel of the dirt and texture of the leaves in her finger. She startled slightly then her eyes lit up with joy.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" She dropped the weed and quickly swiped the dirt from her hands before pulling first Elrohir into a tight embrace then standing to hug a gaping Elladan. "I hardly recognized you. You look so different. Your stay in the Great Greenwoods has changed you."

"I think it is you who has changed." Elrohir whispered. Indeed, even with the dust and remnants of weeding, Arwen was radiant.

"I have been waiting for you to arrive! Can we leave for Imladris tomorrow? I want to catch up with Aragorn."

"Aragorn?" Elladan repeated roughly though the evidence of her transformation was obvious. What he would find out later, was that these changes were still ongoing. He swallowed thickly and embraced her again. "Arwen what have you done?"

"_She has chosen to follow Uncle Elros. She has chosen to be of the Edain." _Elrohir lamented silently to his brother. Arwen's bright smile drew them towards her.

"We spent three glorious weeks together." Love shown from her eyes, clearly tinged with all the euphoria and passion one expects of new love. "Then on the solstice we plighted our troth." She pulled at a necklace and the ring of Barahir was revealed. Arwen fingered it as a blissful smile and blush crept across her features. "If we travel in haste, we might catch up with him." She twirled the ring and swayed slightly. Elrohir caught her under the arm.

"I think we all need to wash the dust from the road and perhaps partake of some refreshments." Elladan offered slowly.

"Then we can plan for our departure, little one." Elrohir teased as he bent to kiss his sister on the forehead. He was rewarded with a radiant smile. _"The choice is made. There is no going back. The euphoria of love blinds her to the fact that she can no longer feel us or Adar." _He added silently to his brother.

"_Your family bonds will reconnect in time, though they will have evolved." _Galadriel's voice rang reassuringly in their minds.

"I am but a few inches shorter than you." Arwen protested though she gladly linked arms with her brothers. "Aragorn is well and sends his greetings."


	5. Chapter 5 Homecoming

_Xxxxxxxxxx Lothlórien xxxxxxxxxX_

"_Nerwen, Artanis, Galadriel, Lady of Light, one of the rulers of Lothlórien, Daughter, Mother, and …..Grandmother. So many titles, so many jobs, but Mother and Grandmother were the most precious ones." _Galadriel mused as she slowly combed Arwen's hair. The day in the gardens had necessitated a bath before dinner. _"Suddenly like an elfling again." _The elleth's eyes were tired. _She is a peredhel who has chosen the life of the second-born._

"Why do you insist on combing my hair?" Arwen asked.

"My days of fussing over my Granddaughter are nearly at an end." Galadriel smiled serenely. "In a few short years, you will marry and maybe have your own children. Then you will understand."

"Years?" Arwen repeated.

"Safety may require a prolonged engagement."

"Aragorn and I can see to our own safety."

"The safety of countless others lie in the balance."

"What do you foresee?"

"We shall discuss it later." Galadriel smile enigmatically. "For now, we are to enjoy dinner together and hopefully ease your brothers' worries."

"They said they would make arrangements to travel to Imladris." Arwen brightened.

"They just arrived today. Surely, it would be best to give them a few days to recuperate." Galadriel held Arwen's eyes steadily until the younger elleth begrudgingly agreed. Then she smiled and pulled Arwen to stand. "Come, I am sure they are waiting for us." Indeed, when they arrived in the private dining room, her brothers and Grandfather were sipping wine on the open veranda.

"The sunset is stunning this evening!" Arwen exclaimed as she moved close to the edge. Her Grandfather moved next to her, protectively wrapping her in his arms. They were up high in the Mallorn tree. A thin banister was all that separated them from a plunge below. She gave him a dazzling smile seemingly unaware of his worry. The conversation swirled around her, but Arwen gave it little heed as she took in the sights of the forest and finally allowed Celeborn to lead her to the table. Dinner was colorful, with a harvest a fresh vegetables mixed in the salad and topped with a sprinkle of a berry dressing set aside a gorgeous plate of tomato soup.

Elladan tried not to openly stare at his sister. She paid no heed to the conversation but was intensely studying the zesty soup. The tomatoes were coarsely chopped in the spicy broth and were topped with green avocado slices and cucumbers. She maneuvered her spoon to pick up a sweet onion tipping the spoon gently to let most of the liquid drip back into the bowl. Then she lifted it to her lips but paused, obviously to sniff the aroma. Apparently she found it pleasing, for she opened her mouth and slowly savored the bite of onion. Delight was written on her face. Galadriel gave the twins a knowing smile and directed the conversation back to Greenwood. Arwen seemed content to experience her soup.

"Did you enjoy the solstice celebrations? The people of the Greenwood throw their spirits whole heartedly into the festival."

"I do not want to hear about the dangers you took upon yourself jumping the fire." Celeborn's voice was stern but his eyes twinkled with mirth.

"You might have warned me that was coming, brother." Elladan laughed and motioned to Elrohir. "I had no idea what you were so excited about."

"Had you paid closer attention to Ada and Erestor, you would have been aware of the common rituals of the wood elves." They laughed and described the solstice evening, their spirits bright and boisterous until they came finally to the point where they had keenly felt the rupture in their family bonds. Elrohir alluded to it softly.

"The moon was far along in its path along the sky when fear filled us." He glanced at his sister, whose eyelids were drooping.

"Undómiel, you are tired." Celeborn rose and lifted his Granddaughter. "There is no need to wait at the table when you would rather be resting. Indeed, I am told that your other Grandfather had some spectacular incidences at the dinner table."

"Glorfindel describes that story quite gleefully." Elrohir laughed as his brother leaned over to whisper it to Galadriel.

"Daeradar, I can go back to my Talan." Her voice was soft as she automatically nestled her head against Celeborn's shoulder. He carried her to the couch and sat down with her still in his arms. A contented sigh sounded as Arwen closed her eyes.

"Sleep Sell-nin." Celeborn whispered as he kissed her head. Galadriel settled a coverlet over them. The twins stood in the doorway flabbergasted as they watched Arwen's eyes close in mortal sleep. Galadriel bent and gently caressed Arwen's head, sending her into a deeper slumber. Then she turned and gestured for the twins to join them. They settled awkwardly down into the comfortable chairs. This was their Grandparents private sitting room.

"Ask all your questions." Galadriel entreated. Elladan opened his mouth but no sound came out. It was several minutes before Elrohir ventured to speak.

"What did we just witness? What is the matter with Arwen?" Galadriel and Celeborn exchanged a long glance, obviously communicating silently.

"Your parents have long considered that one of you might be drawn to the choice of the second born, perhaps out of personal leaning or perhaps out of a greater an insight into Ilúvatar will. I know you have talked with your Adar about how he and his brother made their choices." He paused until the twins nodded. "Did he describe the changes that each of them went through afterwards?"

"He said that his perspectives were greatly altered." Elrohir said slowly as understanding dawned. "We were not so interested in it at the time for there was no reason for us to dwell on some hypothetical situation far in the future. Adar said that when it came time to chose, we should talk to him about what to expect."

"Many people looked out for them in the months after their choice, for their perceptions were indeed altered and they were prone to distraction." Celeborn smiled in amusement. "Both your Adar and Uncle were flabbergasted by the changes they perceive after their choices. As Glorfindel tells it, Elros stabbed him with a fork, then apologized with the excuse that he thought he was dreaming."

"If you are to travel home in the next few weeks, then you must be especially alert and aware. Arwen may not react as you would normally expect. May I also suggest that you have her ride with one of you over the particularly dangerous points on Redhorn pass."

"She may not take kindly to such a suggestion."

"Certainly not as an order, but surely your sugared tongues can think of something suitable."

"We trust you to make a compelling case for her to ride with you." Galadriel's eyes sparkled. "It will take some months until she regains her equilibrium and comes to terms with the changes."

"Should we remain longer in Lothlórien, until she acclimates to these changes?"

"I would not risk going later for Gildor predicts the snows will come earlier this year." Celeborn informed them.

"We promised Adar to come home before we made our choices. None of us really understood why, though now we know." Elrohir said as he unconsciously rubbed his chest.

"Arwen did not hold to that promise." Elladan studied his sister. Visually, they could not detect the change, but when he focused on their bond, he could feel the differences in her spirit.

"Naneth will never see her again." Elrohir gasped. Elladan looked down sorrowfully.

"True, but we can relay Arwen's dreams and life and more importantly support and protect her as she lives out her choice." Celeborn's voice trailed off. He was remembering his dear cousin Lúthien. Accepting and supporting her choice had been difficult and at last very painful when they had to accept her loss.

"The future is yet to be written." Galadriel eyes seemed to see beyond them. "But many must toil and sacrifice if we are to triumph and leave a world purged of Sauron's dominion. Only in that future, can Arwen and Aragorn truly live out their dream."

"I see not how such a victory is possible." Elladan returned. "Already darkness has returned to Dol Goldur. Thranduil's people fight daily to keep their borders safe."

"As do we here in Lothlórien. Soon enough the borders of Imladris will be under siege as well, though our two lands are _blessed_ with additional protections."

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx Imladris xxxxxxxxxxxX_

"I thought you would be traveling back with us?" Halbron had come with a small party from one of the northern Dúnedain town. They had spent the solstice in the valley and would surely travel home with favorable tales from The Last Homely House. Since Aragorn had left Imladris, Lady Gilraen was often restless and had been acting as a liaison between Imladris and her people. This duty entailed frequent trips among the numerous Dúnedain settlements. The travel lighten her spirit in some ways while driving home the striking need and poverty that was experienced among some of the Dúnedain.

"I am sorry, Halbron. I had planned to accompany you. But Master Elrond requested that I postpone my trip." Gilraen said simply.

"Torgil is making arrangements for the Dúnedain traders to meet in Imladris before the Harvest festival."

"Many of the valley residents will be interested in trading for or purchasing cloth. Plaids and tattersall cloths are always popular items."

"Either my son or I will return then. If you are yearning for a more traditional Yule fest, please consider our invitation."

"Thank you Halbron! Please tell your wife and sister that I would love to visit. Unfortunately, I do not know if I can this year. Safe travels to you."

"May Elbereth shine upon you and keep you safe until we meet again." Halbron said in farewell. Gilraen watched them saddle up and begin their journey. Then she found a place in the sun, spread out her blanket, and opened her bag. It was a complex pattern she was knitting. The wool was much thicker than anything elves would choose. But elves did not feel the cold as she or Aragorn did. She knew her son would appreciate the warm hand-knit sweater. The butterflies returned to her stomach.

"_Elrond __said __that __Aragorn __was __well.__" _She reminded herself, nearly too excited to believe that he would indeed appear. It had been five years since she had seen him. How did he look? Would she even recognize him? All her fears vanished as she spied her beloved son riding towards the stables. She jumped up and quickly packed the sweater and blanket back into her bag. Then she dashed towards the stables in pursuit of her son.

"Aragorn!" Gilraen beamed.

"Naneth, wait! I am filthy from the trail." Aragorn dismounted his steed, but his protests were in vain for his Mother quickly embraced him.

"You are well! You sent no word." Gilraen scolded but she was overjoyed by the simple act of holding her son. "Elrond said you were in Gondor and in Harad."

"_I __have __been __remiss.__" _Aragorn chastised himself even as he held back words at the sight of his Mother. She had visibly aged, much more than one would expect in five years. "Forgive me for staying away so long."

"There is nothing to forgive. You are home now. I want to hear all about your news. Can you stay for a few weeks? Then perhaps we can travel together." Her smile was bright as she released him from the tight hug but kept hold of his arm. She turned him away from the Last Homely House.

"You are planning on traveling?" Aragorn immediately pushed his own news aside. He had always felt that his Mother would be in danger should she return to her home.

"You know I enjoyed traveling to the different settlements as one of the ambassadors for Imladris. It has made me aware of how much we have here and how little others have. I have longed to help our people now while I still can."

"You can help them from here."

"I want to do what I can. I recently finished my training in the basic Healing Arts. I can bring aid to our village now. Many settlements do not have access to even a novice healer." She led him down a path to where the majority of the valley's Dúnedain lived.

"I never understand why you moved from the main house." Aragorn admitted. It was warmer there. Besides housed among elves, she was exposed to fewer illnesses.

"Once you left Imladris, my purpose at the main house was gone." She tried to turn the conversation away from herself. "But tell me your news."

"Did you no longer feel welcome there?" Aragorn allowed emotions to creep into his voice. He was not to be dissuaded from this discussion. His Mother belonged in Imladris.

"No, my son." Gilraen laughed. "It was not that at all. My stay here in Imladris made me realize that I need not be bound by circumstances of birth, gender, and marriage. I was voted to sit on the council for a term – as a representative of the Dúnedain. What an honor! It was very liberating to be constantly asked for opinions. My men – my father, husband or even son, do not direct my life. As a widow, even among our people, I am free to make my own evaluations and give my own opinions. You left to make your own way. I understand why you did not want me to move back to my home. But now, I think it is time."

"It can be dangerous there."

"You live there."

"But I do not stay long in one place." Aragorn pointed out. "Besides, in Imladris, Master Elrond can provide all the things that I can not. Why did you move from our rooms in the family wing?"

"Ion-nin, have you truly looked at the elves in the main hall?" They had reached the small cabin that Gilraen shared with her friends. A quick knock revealed that the others were out. Gilraen sighed at her son's look of incredulity and motioned for him to enter. "All of them appear younger than I."

"You do not look much older than Master Elrond."

"They all have grown children of their own, yet even Elrond does not appear to have reached the equivalent of our middle age."

"Elves do not care about age." Aragorn interjected even as he worried about how pale his mother appeared. She always saw to his and others' well being before she saw to her own. It was his duty to make sure she was safe. It was his responsibility to decide where she should live.

"But I saw the differences each day and long to spend more time among our own kind. Living among friends in the Dúnedain section has been wonderful."

"Your housemates are widows themselves."

"Yet not elderly ones. Allsa and Caoila are full of life and ambition. They work tirelessly to help others – just like the many of the elves at the main house."

"Allsa is the one who wants to go."

"Yes, I have made some close friends. We make each other laugh when lonely days would otherwise hamper our spirits. I rejoice that we will go together. Three women can handle a homestead. I have a house in Eriador. At least I did, if you are agreeable to allowing me to reclaim it. Have you stayed in it recently?"

"Not in several years. Halbarad has been living in it and caring for it."

"There is no healer there unless you happen to be visiting. I can change that."

"Naneth, you can not be a healer and work in the fields. It is a hard and dangerous life in the villages."

"Hush, my son. I grew up there. I know what to expect." She raised her fingers to his lips. "But this is not the reason you came home. You have news from your trips to Gondor and Harad."

"Yes, I will need to see Master Elrond." Aragorn turned, obviously gauging the time.

"It is Wednesday the second hour after lunch. The council is meeting this afternoon. Dinner will be the earliest that you will be able to see him."

"I will need to talk with him in private."

"You have badgered me for the last hour. Without telling me your news." She paused. "Come – out with it."

"Naneth, I have found the one who makes my heart whole, and she loves me in return. The summer solstice marks the date we have plighted our troth. Now all that remains is to speak with her Father and gain his permission."

"Who?" She squeaked even as she covered her gaping mouth with her hand.

"The Lady Arwen Undómiel. We hope to marry once we have our parent's blessings. The question of where we would settle still needs to be decided."


	6. Chapter 6 Aragorn in Imladris

"Halt! State your business here." The guard accosted the bearded ranger. Aragorn blinked in surprise. He did not recognize the elven guard, though he was accustomed to having guards stationed at the entrance to the family wing. The guard was motioning to him to hand over his bag for inspection. Aragorn complied, and tried not to protest when the guard began to rifle through his belongings.

"I am Lord Aragorn." He began, but was saved from further explanation by the appearance of one of Imladris' captains.

"Nay, it can not be the scruffy boy who lived here years ago." Cirulian teased as held out his hand to Aragorn. The ranger grinned and clasped hands with the guard in the traditional Dúnedain manner. "Iesten this is indeed Aragorn, foster son to Lord Elrond. You will treat him as you do Lords Elrohir and Elladan."

"Yes Captain." Iesten acknowledged and quickly returned Aragorn's bag.

"Imladris has ever had my allegiance." Aragorn bowed with his hand resting over his heart in a sign of fealty. "Is Lord Elrond in?"

"The council is still in session." Cirulian pointed to the set of double doors that Aragorn had just passed. By the sound of it, some contentious item was being discussed.

"I was hoping to stay in my old rooms?" Aragorn inquired.

"Master Elrond had them aired out and prepared for your arrival." Cirulian informed him as he led Aragorn through the corridor.

"How did you hear of my arrival so quickly?" Cirulian just shrugged in response and paused at the door of Aragorn's room. Aragorn was well aware of the captain's moods and reticent nature. "You can come in if you are prepared to be more forthcoming." He ventured into the room and was surprised that the linens on the bed had been turned down and new clothes were folded neatly on the table. He looked expectantly at Cirulian, who had yet to cross the threshold. "Are you going to enter?"

"They have been preparing for your arrival for weeks." Cirulian shrugged and took a seat by the hearth.

"Weeks?"

"My Lord has not divulged anything to me; however, something happened on the solstice. Might you be aware of anything?" Cirulian obviously hoped that Aragorn would provide some information; however, he was sadly mistaken.

'The solstice?" Aragorn repeated. His face betrayed nothing.

"Yes, the solstice."

"But I was not near Imladris on the solstice. Why would you believe that I had anything to do with something that happened here?"

"Why indeed." Cirulian looked at him expectantly. "And yet, Lord Elrond has been given to meditation, something that he reverts to in times of great stress to help him center his thoughts and emotions. Then I hear of your return. Apparently his other children are expected before Yule." The elven warrior stared at the ranger. Aragorn sought to turn the conversation.

"What has the council so agitated? Is it Elladan and Elrohir's unexpected return?"

"They had planned a five year visit among the elves of Greenwood. Why would they be returning now with their sister?"

"I suppose things will become clear in a few months." Aragorn stated diplomatically, though his eyes lit with the news that Arwen would be coming soon. Cirulian stared at him silently until Aragorn gave in and spoke again. "Are you not privy to the council's discussions?"

"I am sworn to protect the Lord of Imladris and guard the valley." Cirulian stated unequivocally.

"I hope you are not here to gage if I am a threat." Aragorn laughed and opened the decanter on the table. He smiled at the aroma of the rich red wine as he poured two glasses. "The hospitality of Imladris is legendary and always appreciated."

"Word has reached the valley of your exploits in Gondor, Harad, and Rohan. You are becoming a legend in your own right."

"I hope I do not look like a legend." Aragorn laughed. "In the world of men, being described with terms like 'legend', 'dignified' or 'venerable' mark old age." Cirulian just stared at him not grasping why old age might be an unenviable position.

"I hope you are here to share your insights into the changes you have witnessed. We fought off an incursion just before the solstice. Imladris remains secure and hidden from the enemy to the best of my knowledge. I must now gage the risk involved in allowing multiple companies of traders to enter the valley in the same few weeks before the fall harvest festival. "

"Which groups are represented?"

"Dwarven traders typically come. However, now a Dúnedain contingent organized by Halbron and his son seek to trade cloth and other goods. Middlemen from Bree desire entrance to trade their goods as well as traders from the east. What are your dealings with these people?" Aragorn took a sip of wine and then began to describe the wider Dúnedain current trading partners. His people inhabited villages that were spread over Eriador, Arnor and even counted a settlement close to Bree. They spoke for nearly an hour before Aragorn went to prepare for dinner.

Freshly washed and groomed, Aragorn was finally ready to head toward the Great Hall for dinner. His path down the steps from the family wing led directly past the large conference hall. The doors were open, and the council had obviously adjourned. There were only three elves left in the large chambers.

"Our patrols are still seeing signs of orc incursions." Glorfindel frowned. "Obviously not in any large numbers and not in the direct vicinity of the valley, but close enough to give us caution."

"Do you sense any movements along the borders?" Cirulian asked. Elrond sighed and closed his eyes, turning to face the large glass doors that overlooked the valley. Aragorn paused unwilling to disturb the Lord of Imladris, whose back was now towards him. Cirulian turned in surprise at Aragorn's entrance. The Guardian was obviously unhappy to have the Ranger present. Glorfindel waved Aragorn in and pointed to a seat. Aragorn nodded and moved to stand by the indicated chair.

"They seek an entrance to the valley." Elrond muttered and rubbed at his temple. He still faced away from them. "We must keep our defenses at higher readiness. But I had hoped to be able to send a patrol to meet up with my children. They could be approaching Redhorn pass by now."

"I could offer some of the Dúnedain to meet them, if that would ease your worries. It would be a small favor given all they have done for our people." Aragorn offered. Elrond turned in surprise.

"Estel, ion-nin, welcome home."

"My Lord Elrond." Aragorn bowed his head and held his hand over his heart. His formal greeting made whatever words the Peredhel was about to utter die on his lips. Glorfindel stepped in before the silence stretched too long.

"Have a seat Mellon-nin." He pulled out the chair and nudged Elrond gently. The weary Peredhel sank into the chair. "The last few days have been far too long."

"I can send word to the Dúnedain to meet with Elladan's party." Aragorn offered again.

"That would be much appreciated." Elrond agreed a knock on the open door made them look up. It was Mistress Silsilalda. She carried a single steaming mug.

"Pardon the interruption." She smiled and crossed the room to them. "The council was far too long and contentious. I thought you might appreciate some willow bark tea."

"Thank you Silsi." Elrond gratefully sipped at the brew, knowing its headache alleviating properties were but a half hour away. Silsi nodded and turned to leave but at the last moment turned back towards them.

"Do Arwen and you sons intend to take up their roles in Imladris upon their return?" She inquired. Elrond paused and looked at Aragorn for a moment.

"I doubt that Elladan and Elrohir will stay past spring. They are just escorting their sister home. It is most likely that they will return to Greenwood shortly afterwards."

"And Arwen?" Silsi repeated, a mischievous grin in her eyes. She certainly suspected that Arwen was betrothed and was obviously wondering where the lucky elf hailed from.

"You must wait until she returns to ask her." Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep sip.

"Your people and our guests will be expecting you at dinner." Merwen entered the room. "Are you planning on attending my Lord?"

"Yes, I will." Elrond took another long sip, then glanced from Merwen then back to Aragorn. "I will need a few hours to consult with Aragorn tomorrow morning. That is if that he is amenable?"

"Tomorrow morning would be most agreeable." Aragorn rose from his chair. Elrond nodded and turned back to Merwen.

"Can you amend my schedule to reflect that change?"

"Of course, my Lord. The Millers want to see you tomorrow too. I meet with them in the morning and we will come with any new concerns to you in the afternoon."

"That would work fine. Come in Gaudhúr." Elrond called to yet another elf seeking his attention. Being the Lord of the valley was to be ever at others beck and call.

"My Lord, I was hoping to speak to you about new pipes." Gaudhúr began. The engineer was looking for alternative metals for water pipes that would have a longer life span. It seemed that the elves of Imladris were forever replacing the pipes that ran under the complex. "They are holding up well in the underground spring that brings water to the baths. I recommend that we negotiate for more of the metal from the dwarven party due to arrive in the fall. It would be excellent to employ these pipes perhaps to bring drinking water to the house."

"Gaudhúr, we have not finished tests on these pipes. We do not know if they are safe for drinking water."

"Every water pipe needs to be replaced every twenty to thirty years. These appear to last at least twice as long."

"I remind you that elflings and the second born are much more susceptible to small quantities of metals that may leach into the water supply. Only safety and stability tests done for prolonged periods can discern if any danger may be associated with these pipes."

"Pipes have contributed to people's deaths?" Aragorn was intrigued.

"There have been many cases in Mithlond, Númenor, Gondor and Harad over the past ages." Elrond was pleased by Aragorn's interest. "Pipes made from smelted metals of different origins were implicated in illnesses. The most infamous cases were found when lead pipes were used. Ask Erestor for references on these cases."

"There are several lines that flow to the lower bathing pools that we could use for further tests on stability and lifetime." Gaudhúr persisted. Even if only some of the lines could be replaced it might limit the seemingly endless task of upkeep and maintenance.

"Could you calculate how much of these ores we would need to replace one of the lines?" Glorfindel suggested. Elrond nodded in agreement.

"With that information in hand, we could propose at the next council to negotiate for that amount. You might speak with Merwen about possibly adding it to the agenda."

"Thank you my Lord." Gaudhúr bowed.

"Excuse me, my Lord." Bredeli the maid interrupted. She was carrying a more formal tunic. "I no longer believe that you have time to change before the meal."

"Thank you Bredeli." Elrond took a final sip of the tea. Then he motioned them all to leave. "I will catch up with you in the Great Hall." The elves and the ranger bowed and exited.

"I had not realized." Aragorn began then paused as he silently reworded what he was going to say. "Of course, the Dúnedain councils are also quite in depth."

"But I believe your people meet less often for most of the decisions are done at the village level and only large disagreements or treaties make it to the council." Glorfindel clapped him on the back.

"True." Aragorn agreed. "With my travels, I have luckily missed many of those councils."

"It is good to see you Aragorn. Word of your exploits have made it back to the valley, these surely represent only a small percentage of your adventures."

"What have you heard and from whom?" Aragorn smiled as they entered the Great Hall. Some of Gildor's group lingered on the open terrace. "Ah, no need to divulge one source of your information."

"Yes, Gildor always brings word. As you surmise, they are one source." Glorfindel acknowledged. He left Aragorn in good hands and smiled as Erestor's wife approached. "Mithrandir was also here and intends for you to travel with him on some quest."

"I would proceed with great caution. Doing the bidding of an Istar is likely to be a dangerous for your health." Gwidian gave Aragorn a hug. "It is good to see you. Your Naneth has been worried. You should send her word more often."

"I will." Aragorn agreed. One did not argue with Erestor's wife. "She wishes to leave Imladris. Do you know why?"

"Child, you are her only tie here. Like all of us, she longs to be with her family and her people."

"She has friends here."

"She and her friends want to contribute – to give back to their people by sharing their good fortune and training they have received in Imladris. They want to help as best that they can in the time they have left."

"In the time they have left." Aragorn repeated numbly.

"You are young and raised by to many elves." She shook her head then waved towards the door. Erestor had just entered escorting Gilraen. She was dressed in a beautiful blue dress of elven work, which did much to restore her youthful beauty. Aragorn smiled at the transformation.

"Will you join us at the second table? Erestor made tonight's seating chart before we knew you would be joining us. Gildor and his group needed to discuss something with Elrond before they leave. They prefer to carry out their business over a meal." Erestor's wife informed him as they went to greet the others.

"Erestor, it is good to see you."

"Welcome home Aragorn. You look well." Erestor shook his hand, mindful of the traditional Dúnedain etiquette and led them to the table. Eruingal, Gwaefaer, Cirulian, Silsilalda and her family soon joined them. Shortly afterwards, Elrond entered the Hall, and the meal began.

"I heard you traveled to Harad." Eruingal commented as he ladled out the soup for their table. "There is someplace I have never traveled. What is it like?" Aragorn had a rapt audience as he described his journeys in Harad. Erestor and Elrond had visited those lands a long time ago; however, it seemed that much of their culture had not changed, for Erestor offered his views of those lands from long ago.

"I was very impressed with what I saw of their houses of learning. In some mathematics and astronomy they seem to be more advanced than the Kingdoms of Gondor or Rohan." Aragorn's words induced a lively discussion, for Eruingal was very interested in mathematics and often traveled to Mithlond to visit with top elven scholars. Tables began to empty as many retired to the Hall of Fire or to other gathering points. At some point Erestor leaned over to Gilraen and whispered.

"He has become a fine young man Gilraen. You can be very proud."

"Will it be enough to get him through the trials that lie ahead." Gilraen whispered. Erestor smiled and squeezed her hand. Gwidian easily read her friend's discomfort and finally broke into the discussion.

"We seem to be the last group remaining. Shall we meander to the Hall to enjoy the music?" They all agreed. The younger folk, Aragorn, Eruingal and Gwaefaer went ahead, while Gilraen, Erestor and his wife, and Silsi and her husband meandered to the hall. The music had already started. In the corner, several young Dúnedain, Aragorn and some of Gildor's folk were laughing and taking turns at the darts. Glorfindel came over with a flagon of wine and Gwidian brought glasses.

"Elrond, come join us." The Golden warrior called as he saw Gildor bid goodnight to the Lord of Imladris. The leader of the wandering band of elven warriors moved to join his men. Erestor rose from his spot on the couch next to Gilraen, motioning to Elrond to fill the vacancy. Then he pulled over another chair and sat down. Gilraen rose to greet the Lord of Imladris.

"Gilraen it is a pleasure to see you." Elrond kissed her hand, polite as ever. "I saw Aragorn briefly. He seems in good spirits."

"Will you allow it?" She always favored the direct path. Elrond blinked in surprise then motioned to the sofa. They both sat down.

"We have not spoken in private. He has not asked anything." Elrond said softly. Erestor correctly read the situation and turned his chair towards the others, directing the conversation to other topics even though he was very interested in what was about to be discussed. He and Glorfindel exchanged a long look. They were the only two in whom Elrond confided.

"But you know of what I speak?" Gilraen continued, oblivious to the public sphere in which they sat.

"It is not my choice. She has already chosen."

"But is your blessing not required?" Gilraen returned. Elrond's expression was unreadable. When he finally spoke it was in a very low voice that Gilraen had to move closer to hear.

"Your father was against your match with Arathorn. That did not change your heart."

"My Mother convinced him."

Would you not have followed you heart regardless?" Elrond asked reasonably. He was startled when Gilraen blanched and he continued soothingly. "Perhaps a dutiful Dúnedain daughter might not have protested. I forget you were very young at the time. Your Father was most concerned with your happiness, given the age gap between the two of you. Your Mother saw that Aragorn would be born out of your union. Was she most concerned with your happiness or the hope of her people?"

"I have seen such darkness." Gilraen's voice wavered.

"Saes (please) forgive me Gilraen." Elrond soothed. "I meant no disrespect. How well I know the difficulties of being blessed or cursed with premonitions."

"You will make them wait for something that might never come." Elrond's eyes widened in surprise, he had yet to speak with either Aragorn or Arwen. As of yet, no course of action had been decided upon.

"Among elves customs differ. Arwen is an adult. She has already made her decision."

"But their next actions depend on your decisions."

"I am not one of the Dúnedain. In the end they will make their own decision given the council of many." Elrond sighed at Gilraen's accusing stare.

"I have seen him facing such hardships – out alone in the wilds." Gilraen's voice held such pain. "How could a parent not wish to protect her child from such things?"

"Sometimes an individual must endure hardship or loss to protect others."

"Is that what you will make them do?" Gilraen's eyes were accusing. She had never observed the Lord of Imladris suffering any hardship here in the posh halls of the Last Homely House.

"Have we both not endured hardship for the sake of others?" Elrond pointed out. "Your Mother saw further into the future and felt that Arathorn's days were short. Would you not have been happier raising children among your own people even if it meant choosing a different husband."

"I might have met a similar fate."

"But were your husband not the chieftain, you might have had the option to remarry and forge another family." When Gilraen kept silent, Elrond continued. "Our choices shape the future for good or otherwise. I know that you and Arathorn found much joy together and your son is a testimony to your love and sacrifice. I pray that our choices and those of our children would also have a positive impact."

_Xxxxxxxxx Approaching the Misty Mountains xxxxxxxxX_

"I will get her." Elladan turned from where his brother was preparing a stew for dinner. There were twelve in the party that set out four days ago from Lothlórien. Galadriel and Celeborn had argued for greater numbers and finally compromised on twelve. A few were younger warriors who would not mind seeing Imladris for the first time. Others had family or friends in the valley and did not mind spending the winter. Indeed, it would be only a month before the high pass was closed with snow and the trade between Lothlórien and Imladris would be cut off until spring.

"Lady Arwen is still at the river." Rúmil informed Elladan. The Galadhrim was often Arwen's guardian in Lothlórien and had loathed the idea of letting her travel alone.

"I will bring her back to camp. Signal the others." Elladan thanked Rúmil and continued down toward the river. His birdcall was returned with a laugh.

"Yes, I am decent." Arwen's voice had a singsong tone. Her smile was bright as she brushed out her wet hair. She had pulled on fresh leggings and a tunic, the favorite travel wear of all elves.

"How happy I am that you are." Elladan teased. "Are you cold?"

"The water was brisk but refreshing." Arwen shivered. Elladan picked up the towel and dried her hair further.

"Wait! I just combed it."

"You need to dry it further. We can not have you shivering." He teased as he took the comb from her hand and quickly combed it out.

"Which maidens have your enticed thusly?"

"No one recently."

"No one from Greenwood caught your eye?" She interrogated him then laughed at the blush that crept across his cheek. "I am sorry to have dragged you from the forest prematurely but am happy to have you here with me." She whispered as she hugged him fiercely. He felt the song of her spirit through their renewed connection. Indeed, her song was changing, but thankfully their family connection had been restored.

"You need to return home." He shrugged nonchalantly, silently hoping that their Adar was not fretting these long days over Arwen's wellbeing. "Elrohir was preparing a stew for dinner."

"Has his cooking gotten better?" She remembered a particularly horrid juice 'concoction' from their childhood. Elladan laughed.

"There are no 'secret ingredients'. And yes, his cooking skills are among the finest among our warriors or the Dúnedain."

"Not high praise considering your careful description of his peer group."

"I will not tell him that you said that." Elladan wrapped the warm cloak around Arwen, a parting gift from Galadriel. It was unusually thick for they had worried that Arwen might feel the cold more easily. Arwen laced up her boots and they walked back up to the campsite. Elrohir was already ladling out the rabbit stew. They had trapped several rabbits yesterday and prepared with dried vegetables it made for a tasty meal. The tang of rosemary and juniper berries was particularly enticing.

"This is excellent Elrohir!" Arwen exclaimed after her first bite.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Elrohir teased.

"It has been awhile since I have tasted your cooking." The simple dinner under the stars was magical. The twins shared stories of Greenwood. As the fire died down several elves joined in songs of praise to Elbereth. Even Arwen contributed a song, though it was not long until her weariness was apparent and her ever-dotting brothers made sure she was tucked warmly into her bedroll.

"It may get much colder as we ascend towards Redhorn pass." Rúmil commented.

"Do not worry, I think she will be fine." Elladan returned. Elrohir and Rúmil added comments in hushed tones. The three of them were well aware of Arwen's choice. Finally, Elrohir brought up the other troubling issue.

"There were signs of orcs on the move below us. I have sent out two scouts to gage how far away they are. They should be returning shortly."

"Eleven warriors and Lady Arwen." Rúmil paused. "I would prefer to avoid any confrontations." The twins were quick to agree.

"We will need to be watchful and aware to avoid any danger that might otherwise wander across our path."

"Adar knows that something has happened. He likely also knows that we are on route home and may have sent a patrol from Imladris to meet us."


	7. Chapter 7 Conversations

_Imladris_

The conversation lingered on the Steward of Gondor and his family before Aragorn described the Prince Adrahil of Dol Amroth and his courageous son Imrahil.

"The heritage of elves runs strongly in Imrahil. His heart is true. Dol Amroth will have no fears when the ruler ship passes from father to son."

"You do not have similar confidence in Ecthelion's son?"

"I am confident that Denethor will make a wise and shrewd leader. He will fortify Gondor's borders and seek to establish a buffer between Gondor and Mordor.

"Osgiliath?"

"One of the most likely targets."

"Yet, I sense unease."

"Denethor strikes me as a hard man who sets the bar high. I tried to ever employ a diplomatic course and never sought to usurp him just offer council to his father like any of the others. Yet Denethor believes that his opinions should carry the most weight. Perhaps his new wife will be mitigating influence." Aragorn mused as he watched the dancing fire.

"She is of the House of Dol Amroth." Elrond prompted when Aragorn fell silent.

"Yes, Finduilas is the older sister of Imrahil."

"Denethor was suspicious of you?" Elrond correctly read between the lines.

"I have no idea how he found out. But his resentment rules deep. I am sure he suspects that Thorongil is none other than the Chieftain of the Dúnedain. Mark my words, Mithrandir will not find Gondor as welcoming once Denethor rules."

"Surely, your service to Gondor should weigh in your favor."

"For Ecthelion, who charged me to lead the assault on Umbar." Aragorn described the battle of the Haven. His voice cracked as he described the furious encounter that ended with the slaying of the Lord of the Havens.

"Your strategies saved many lives." Elrond praised.

"But too many good and noble people were lost on both sides."

"You weave a far different tale of war than the untried youth who left Imladris with ideas of the glory of battle. Reality is far different." Elrond had seen too much war in his life beginning early in childhood. In response, he had raised his children in the protected valley, providing a stable loving environment until each ventured forth into adulthood.

"Would that war could be a thing of the past."

"I fear much war lies before us before peace can prevail. There is no greater teacher than experience." Elrond paused as he leaned over to rest his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Warmth and support flowed from him into this beloved foster son. "These skills and growing knowledge will serve you well in the future."

"I have no wish to serve again as commander in war."

"None of us wish such things. Indeed, those who truly do are not the people who should be in command. But war will come to you and to us far sooner than we hope."

"I would settle down with my love and raise a family." Aragorn looked at the fire. Time and again he had tried to turn the conversation to Arwen, yet it flowed back to the tale of his time in Gondor. Perhaps now was the time to return to his question, to ask again for Elrond's blessings as he sought Arwen's hand in marriage.

"You must heal first from the wounds of war and then freshly revived, you must face even more challenging tasks ahead."

"Have I not faced enough - in Rohan, in Gondor and in Harad? I have grown in experience and seen the world. Is it not enough to please you?"

"You have pleased me. Do not think otherwise. I am proud of you Aragorn. You are a son of my heart. The one you should seek to please is yourself. You must meditate and beseech Eru to reveal his plan for you. Would that I could grant your wish and take some of these tasks from you! Yet I say to you Aragorn that you are truly Estel – the hope of many to keep the darkness at bay." The young man bristled at the implied denial. Yet, he pushed on.

"My Lord Elrond, my own spirit has found strength and respite in love. Joyfully, she feels the same way, and we have plighted our troth. I come to ask her Father for permission to wed her. Would you grant me the Lady Arwen's hand?" Elrond looked away, silently studying the fire. It took all of Aragorn's willpower to wait for his foster father to respond.

"They hunted down the Father only stopping when they believe that the line was eliminated. A young mother and her toddler were two frightened refugees who found safety and solace in secret. Now that boy has grown into a man whose great deeds already draw some to speculate on his lineage. A marriage to Arwen Umdomiel would confirm your heritage and bring the enemy to your door. They would pursue you both unrelentingly."

"We could settle here with your blessing."

"I could hide a young mother and babe, but what hope do I have in keeping the union of my only daughter, the Evenstar of her people, silent? Imladris would not survive the onslaught." Elrond's voice faltered. Aragorn barely caught the soft words. "Neither would the happy couple. Again, I would fail to protect those that I love."

"Do you foresee a time when it would be safe for us to marry?" Aragorn repeated numbly. His foster father sat pale and stiff, apparently staring at the dancing flames.

"You must be no less than King of Gondor and Arnor." The normally rich voice sounded hollow and far away. The next words slipped out in choked tones quite unnatural to the dulcet tenor. _"Death rises on winged servants to blot out the light. Sulfurous flames fanned by those birthed in darkness creep over land soaked crimson with blood of the innocent. Bloody will be the end, lest darkness be vanquished by a kinship between the white tree and the toil of the every man."_

"The white tree no longer blooms in Minith Tirith though Ecthelion holds the white rod for at least awhile longer before his son Denethor will succeed him. He would never step aside for the likes of me. What would you have me do?" Aragorn rose in protest, quickly turning from the fire. It was impossible to fathom the words of his foster father. Anger, sorrow and disappointment could loose any tongue to utter words that would later cause regret. Far better was it to leave and wait – until the volcano of emotions cooled. _"I am but a chieftain of a fallen people. All I can promise Arwen is my love." _ Shaking his head in disappointment he left the room before he could utter something he would regret. His emotions made him shut the door forcefully and the guards reacted, one of them moving from their stand at the end of the hallway.

"Lord Elrond is fine." Aragorn managed though the guard disregarded his assurances. Protocol required that he check up on their Lord. The home guard was specifically charged with guaranteeing the safety of their legendary leader. A moment later Erestor emerged into the hall. With the door to the councilor's study open, the discussions of the mill maintenance carried into the hall. The councilor noted Aragorn's retreating figure as well as the guard's approach to their Lord's chambers.

"Coldol? Is everything alright?" The guard waved him over and both went to knock on the doors to Elrond's study. Aragorn heard none of this for he was already descending the center staircase. His feet led him to the quiet garden in which he had often sought solace as a child. In fact, he was surprised to find himself at the bench and sat looking out into small enclave of the private family garden.

_"Only safe when you are King of Arnor and Gondor." _The words pulsed through him in time to the frantic beating of his heart. His hands clenched. _"Is there naught that I can do to persuade him? Naught that we can do?" _He struggled to control the tumultuous mix of emotions raging through him. His hand instinctively fingered a pendant hidden in his pocket. _"A sign to remember me by. I love you Aragorn of the Dúnedain." _ Arwen's melodic voice flowed through him. The gentle breeze stirred his hair as if she had just whispered those words of love to him. He blushed at the memory of their evening on _Cerin Amroth. _What memories! He was glad for his quite secluded surroundings. How long would he have to depend on memories to sustain him? Sounds of from the garden gently drew him back to the present. At first it was the tweet of the robin, then the hum of the wind in the leaves, and finally the scratch of a small shovel in the dirt. When he looked up, laughing azure eyes met his. Lady Gwidian was kneeling at the far end of the garden, thinning and dividing bulbs.

"I was wondering when you would notice me, Penneth." She chided. "To think that you are said to be a skilled tracker – leader of the rangers. Yet, a simple elven lady is able to catch you unaware. What _will_ they say?"

"None would call you simple." Aragorn smiled. "As I have heard told, you are one of the Avari, mysterious and afraid of no one."

"And what brings you out here, when you are responsible for a great number of people who reside far beyond this valley?"

"Some of my people reside here."

"Now you are splitting hairs." Gwidian laughed. "For Master Elrond and the warriors of this valley are well able to protect those here. Or is there someone else who you wish you were responsible for? Your thoughts are easily read. Who is the young lady who holds your heart?"

"Perhaps you might give me some advice, for I have had some trouble convincing her Father that I can protect and provide for her."

"Is this your first attempt?" Gwidian stopped as she suddenly remembered snippets she had overheard from a strange conversation between Gilraen and Elrond the night before. She choked out the next name. "Arwen?" Aragorn nodded in confirmation.

"I am told that the very mention of our liaison would bring danger to both our peoples."

"She declared her choice?" The elven lady exclaimed then clarified at Aragorn's confusion. "She declared herself of the second born. She follows in Elros' footsteps?"

"Elros?" Aragorn paused then whispered in dawning knowledge. "She said she would forsake the twilight and cleave to me."

"The choice of the peredhil can only be made once."

"Then her Adar can not gainsay us."

"I doubt your Lady would let anyone decide things for her." Gwidian looked around the garden as if reassuring herself that they were still indeed alone. Then she added softly. "One child follows in his brother's footsteps. Let not all his children follow that path."

"Elladan and Elrohir would never." Aragorn paused.

"They have not yet made their choice. Even the wisest can not tell the future, though some are gifted visions of what may come."

"He foresaw," Aragorn paused suddenly unwilling to divulge more. His and Arwen's joy came at a price.

"Others also have some gifts of foresight, though none but the Lady of Light's is as strong as our Lord's. What does your Mother say?"

"She has grave fears of the future. Yet she wishes us joy."

"Your Mother had but a brief time with her beloved. If that is to be your fate, any parent would wish to protect you."

"Protect their child from love?"

"Protect them from harm." Gwidian sighed. "Premonitions often surface in your Mother's family and your beloved's Adar is at times sent visions of what might be. I say to you that you should stop and meditate on these things. For both of you may also gain such insight as they seem to run in your families' bloodlines."

"We wish to marry as soon as possible."

"That is the euphoria of first love. Think on this. For you are already pledged heart to heart for each other. If Arwen has made her choice, she will not waver. Waiting will only cause your love to deepen and mature. Others have also waited."

"Others who are not of elven kind?"

"Even among men, some period of waiting is not unheard of."

"Not of such a length that has been suggested."

"But you and your beloved will ultimately decide on when it is time to publicize your betrothal and when is the right time to wed."

"Did you wait?"

"Aye, my parents were not keen on my choice of mate. Erestor was not of the Avari, and his parents did not do him any favors with such a name." Gwidian smiled at the memory.

"Erestor's name?" Aragorn smiled. "One alone."

"One culture's sign of strength can be interpreted by another culture as a warning of - let us say asocial behavior." Gwidian scowled mockingly at Aragorn's hoot of laughter. "We did not wait as long as they might have liked. We were not going to please everyone. But other couples waited. Elrond and Celebrían heeded her parent's warnings and waited a yen until they married."

"Elrond and Celebrían!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"As Erestor tells it – Elrond was ever worried about putting his family in danger. Given his family history, one can understand."

"Yet I doubt I can ever achieve what has been suggested."

"You and your beloved will discuss and decide."


	8. Chapter 8 Trials and Tribulations

_Xxxxxxxx Imladris xxxxxxxX_

"Neither you nor Elrond were at supper tonight." Glorfindel carefully approached the prickly ranger.

"Surely, he told you of our conversation this morning. You are one of his closest confidants." Aragorn paused to slowly draw from the lit pipe in his hand. Glorfindel tried not to frown at the unpleasant odor. Regrettably, Elrond's fosterling had picked up the habit once he returned to the Dúnedain.

"I have not yet spoken with him, though I saw Erestor at dinner, and he relayed a few words about your encounter this morning. It is unlike you to lose your temper."

"I did not loose my temper."

"The doors say otherwise." Glorfindel paused, but the Ranger gave nothing away. "I heard that you were secluded in the library for some time." Aragorn nodded, though he said nothing. Glorfindel gestured to the bench. "May I?"

"What are your motives?" The ranger inquired. He had spent the best part of the day researching literature from the first age. Had not Gwidian said, _"The choice of the Peredhil can be made only once?" _There was scant information on what came to pass when Elros and Elrond had made their choices. But Elros aged, more slowly than a mortal but aged nonetheless. _"Would Arwen age slowly too? Was she truly mortal now?"_

"I have only your best interests at heart as does your Adar." Glorfindel held back a smile at Aragorn's grimace. "He did open his house and heart to you."

"And told me to be on my way once I was grown." Aragorn calmly stated then drew on his pipe.

"You are the Chieftain of the Dúnedain. It would not do to keep you sequestered in the House of Elrond." Glorfindel laughed. "Beside I hear that you have applied the education and training you received here to blossom further in the towns of the Dúnedain, in the wilds of Harad, and in the cities of Rohan and Gondor. Experiences change and forge us. As I understand it, one elven Lady was quite enamored with the now experienced Aragorn of the Dúnedain."

"Small chance that anything will come of that." But he wondered when the Golden Warrior had returned to Arda? Did he know Elrond at the time when the brothers made their choices? Was it as simple as making and stating a decision? The wind swirled around them, blowing so strongly that cinders from Aragorn's pipe swirled upwards. Glorfindel seemed to ponder it or maybe it was Aragorn's imagination.

"You have both pledged your troth. I doubt that either of you will turn from your promise."

"Her Adar will not permit it."

"Your Adar too. It is a strange situation." Glorfindel sighed. "Yet, the Lady is not some object to be awarded to the highest bidder. Many of her ancestors chose husbands on their own in direct conflict with their respective Adar's will." Aragorn turned, momentarily stunned.

"Arwen would not leave her family." Aragorn was scandalized. To him the blessing's of the bride's Father was all-important.

"Has she not already left it? I understand that it is easier to process what has happened somewhere away from your Adar's realm. But do not leave thinking that he no longer loves you. His foresight reveals apocalyptic views of a future should you and Arwen leave this life prematurely." The elf Lord held the Dúnedain's gaze, then finally smiled and clasped him on the shoulder. "Travel safely and return for Yule. You would not want to miss your first Yule with your beloved."

"Would I be welcome?"

"A certain maiden would not be pleased if you were absent. As for Elrond, he would treasure Yule with all of his children present." Glorfindel watched the ranger digest his words. "Then, until you are ready to wed, you must return here often. Soon representatives from Mithlond, Lothlórien, Greenwood and the Dúnedain will meet to discuss security issues."

"Only an elf would think that five years from now is soon." Aragorn complained.

"Ah, but I think your friend from Greenwood and his Uncle are to be their representatives."

"Legolas will be coming?"

"So I have been led to believe." Glorfindel paused. "Those in the Greenwood must engage the enemy more often than we do in Imladris. But that may change. Elrohir and Elladan had planned to spend this year in Greenwood to study their defenses and report on what tactics may be useful here."

"Surely, Imladris is secure enough."

"We have been under siege before. I believe that we will be again. It is best not to become complacent. Even the best natural defenses can fall to overwhelming numbers." Aragorn was sobered by this comment, coming as it was from an elf who had given his life in the fall of Gondolin.

_Xxxxxxxxxx Misty Mountains xxxxxxxxxxX_

"You should take the Lady Arwen and speed ahead." Rúmil turned again as the scout finished his report.

"The Lady Arwen?" Elrohir teased. "Rúmil, I had not known you to be so formal."

"Not among warriors, but your heritage is quite exalted. I would not want to witness the grief of my Lord and Lady should anything happen to their beloved grandchildren."

"The numbers are such that two extra warriors would be a benefit." Elrohir reasoned. Elladan stood silently beside him.

"Surprise will be on our side." Rúmil argued. "Nine of Lothlórien's finest will easily eliminate them. I would not have any of these scouts returning to their company with word of our existence. We should be far away before they begin to wonder why their scouts did not return." Elrohir turned to look at his brother. Rúmil had the feeling they were communicating silently, similar to how his Lord and Lady often spoke. A minute later they turned back to him.

"It will be as you say. We will take Arwen ahead. May Elbereth watch over you. May you dispatch our enemies." They both moved their hands over their hearts in a sign of friendship.

"We do not intend to take long. Hopefully, you will not notice our absence."

_Xxxxxxxxx Imladris xxxxxxxxxX_

"Lord Glorfindel," the guards straightened. Glorfindel gave them a wry grin. His warriors addressed him as Lord only in the Homely House. On the fields and on patrol, they were much less formal.

"Is Lord Elrond in his chambers?

"Yes, he said he was retiring for the evening." Glorfindel thanked them then walked quickly to Elrond's rooms. He knocked but did not wait for an answer, immediately opening the door and scanning the sitting room. The door to the balcony was ajar and he hurried over. The wind had calmed since the incident. He spied Elrond sitting in the settee. His hair was in disarray, and his face red as if he had just finished a long run.

"Elrond?" Glorfindel paused to give Elrond a chance to look up.

"Glorfindel, I did not hear you come in." The Peredhel sounded out of breath.

"I felt the wind. Did you summon it?"

"No, it seeks to unite with," Elrond paused.

"Its bearer." Glorfindel completed the thought, instantly alarmed. He bent down in front of the Peredhel. A slight nod of the dark head was the only acknowledgement. Several times before Glorfindel had felt the wind's seductive call turn possessive.

"It summoned you?"

"The wind has always brought messages, but now, maybe because we have harnessed its power with Celembrior's creation, it weaves more persuasive arguments in favor closer alliances." Elrond's soft-spoken explanation made Glorfindel shiver. They had almost lost the Peredhel to the wind. That was several hundred years ago. If that had happened, the ring would have passed to Glorfindel. The golden warrior wanted no part of this unnatural power.

"But you did not?"

"Fly with or unite with the wind again?" Elrond shook his head. "I wish to remain here to try to protect our people and my children. I am not sure I could return to myself were I to use it in such a way again."

"Is it harder to resist?"

"No," Elrond rubbed at his temple. "I know the danger."

"Does the ring also call to its bearer?" Glorfindel guessed.

"Yes, it seeks another audience." Elrond shivered. The ring was currently kept in a secret underground chamber, which only Elrond visited on occasion. Celembrior's folly grew in strength and now at times demanded the attention of its bearer. "Its power is but one of the things that sustains and protects us. But somehow it seeks to extend its reach further. I would persuade it otherwise."

"But not until you rest. These last weeks have been stressful to say the least, and Erestor hinted that your heritage from Melian surfaced."

"It was a short vision, but it did damage enough." Elrond lamented as his hand slide down to cover his heart. "Harsh words from a vision were not how I had planned to broach my thoughts to Aragorn. Now I have ostracized my son, the only one of my children here. Already he makes plans to depart."

"He will return, Elrond. You have given him much to think on." Glorfindel reassured him. "Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan will come soon."

"I pray that it will be so. I fear they will depart and there will be no stopping the onslaught from…" He could not contain the shiver that went through him at the thought of the horror, which threatened to become reality. _"Not if I can help it."_

"Can you sense if they are well?"

"They must be crossing the mountains, yet I have no sense of them." There was a pregnant pause before Elrond admitted. "I can not even tell if they are alive."

"They are alive." Glorfindel reassured him. "Arwen made her choice and the changes that she is undergoing disrupt your family connections. Remember that you could not sense Elros after your choice, but once you were both whole and well, your connection was restored." Elrond nodded though they both knew that the connection had changed and evolved. Life was change. Nothing stayed static.

"I must cherish the moments that are left with my children."

"You foresee this war coming soon."

"Within the next fifty years, all will be decided."

"We stand now on the precipice?"

"Not from the point of view of men or of young lovers."

"Fifty years is but a heart beat."

"And yet in times of danger time somehow slows." The years among the Feanorians, the frantic retreat from Eregion, and the horror in Mordor held far too great a place in his memory versus their actual count of years.

_Xxxxxxxxx Misty Mountains xxxxxxxxxX_

"Someone comes." Elladan paused, his eyes immediately searching their surroundings for cover, for the place that might offer some protection. In the valley between mountains, the path had widened. Indeed, this small meadow sometimes served as a place to overnight. Now, with others coming, it was painfully clear that there was no natural protection to be had. Elrohir motioned to Arwen to move her horse into the lead, leaving her brothers as a buffer between her and whoever sought to overtake them. But suddenly, the familiar whistle of the Lothlórien guard rang out. Elrohir repeated the call followed by the proper response.

The wait was only a few minutes, but it seemed interminable to the three Peredhil. Finally, the contingent from Lothlórien arrived. They were traveling in pairs. The center pair however, had one of the horses carrying two riders.

"Who is injured?" Elrohir immediately dismounted.

"Tidurion." Rúmil shouted. He was a young warrior who had completed three tours of duty on the Lothlórien fences. This was his first mission abroad.

"Do we dare stop to treat him?" Elrohir asked as he began to dismount. His brother turned to talk with Arwen. Already, they were making plans to treat their patient.

"We can stop. We dispatched the orcs but sustained some injuries." Rúmil turned and shouted some orders. The disciplined guard sprang into action. They broke into pairs and set about securing the area. Malgon carefully eased his comrade from the saddle and into Elrohir's arms. The ancient sylvan elf was obviously concerned about his comrade.

"I have faith that the sons of Elrond can treat this wound." Malgon laid his hand on Elrohir's should. The Peredhel had already switched into healer mode and was assessing his charge. It was an arrow wound to the left side. Elrohir hoped it had not hit the lung. There would be little he could do in that case. Rúmil dismounted and followed Elrohir. Arwen and Elladan were beginning to set up a makeshift triage station off to the side. They met Elrohir and eased the warrior down to the ground. Elladan cut the bloody shirt open to expose the wound as Arwen gasped. It would take some time to try to ease the arrow out without causing even more damage.

"We need a fire." Elladan shouted. One of the Galadrium volunteered.

"Will he be alright?" Rúmil worried.

"Give us time." Elladan said sharply. His and Elrohir's full attention was now turned to aiding the young warrior.

"Rúmil is that your blood?" Arwen prompted. Now that she focused on the blond warrior, she could see that he was also injured. "Rúmil sit here." The captain bristled at the order.

"Rúmil, I am also a healer. Sit down." She grabbed his right arm and forcefully pushed him to a sitting position.

"My Lady," Rúmil stuttered. His eyes were glassy. Arwen was already unwrapping the bandage to inspect the wound. It was pasty and red with blood. Obviously, the elf's natural clotting ability had not halted the bleeding. The blade must have been tainted.

"You covered it with a pumice containing the standard antidote?"

"Yes," Rúmil slurred. Arwen focused on her patient, letting a small bit of healing energy flow from her hands.

"Do not." Rúmil began.

"Quiet, am I not the healer here?" She smiled, drawing his complete attention towards herself. They had been friends along time, though a one sided crush had diminished their interaction. Even now she saw the love in his eyes. "I will need to run some tests, but first let me clean and stitch the wound."


	9. Chapter 9 Reunions Anticipated

Cool wind licked his forehead_. "No, that was not right. Someone was wiping his forehead with a cool cloth."_ His body was dead weight as if he lacked the strength to even lift his hand or open his eyes.

"The fever is abating slowly." A melodic soprano tiredly reported.

"Do you think he will be able to ride today?" Malgon said. "I know he would recommend that we not remain here long."

"He lost a lot of blood before I was able to counteract the poison." The familiar melodic voice paused. His weary mind attached a name - Arwen. "We should send word back to Lothlórien that the enemy is favoring a spider venom more commonly seeing in Greenwood. I recommend that he does not ride alone."

"You should not either, my Lady. You have expended far too much energy attending Rúmil and Tidurion, for that I sincerely thank you."

"My brothers and I could do no less." Arwen returned. A smooth hand brushed his cheek. "He returns to consciousness."

"Allow me to tend him." Malgon requested. "Perhaps you can take an hours rest before we set out."

"As you wish." He could hear the cloth change hands and a gentle swish of someone retreating.

"Rúmil are you indeed awake? Can you open your eyes?" Malgon rang out the cloth and bathed his forehead and face. He struggled to open his eyes and was rewarded with a smile. "You gave us quite a scare. I do not want to think what might have happened if." Rúmil tried a small shrug. It was much too taxing.

"You lost a great deal of blood. Lady Arwen left a healing tea for you to drink. Can you manage with my help?" Rúmil nodded, and Malgon gently lifted his head and coaxed him to drink the draught.

_Xxxxxxxx Imladris xxxxxxxxX_

"The nerve of him, my own son forbidding me to return to my home!" Gilraen fumed.

"Ah, Gilraen, be happy that you have a son." Caoila smiled as she poured out the tea. Alisa brought the shortbread cookies to the table. The three widows shared a small house just outside of the main grounds of the Last Homely House. "As exasperating as men can be, it is still nice to have the presence of family."

"That I have to chose between my son and my parents!" Gilraen threw up her hands.

"I am sure that your father would need to approve all your plans were you to return home." Caoila added thoughtfully.

"It is easy to forget that the autonomy that we enjoy here in Imladris is not the norm." Alisa agreed. "Women of the Dúnedain do not have autonomy unless they are both the eldest in their family and lack close male relatives who are of age."

"Do you think that Lady Arwen will gainsay her father and marry your son?" Caoila blew on her tea before tempting a sip.

"I can not guess. I have only met Arwen a few times." Gilraen paused. "If she is anything like Healer Silsilalda or Lady Gwidian, she will try to placate her father before carrying through with her own wishes."

"I have not met Lady Arwen. Yet the pictures of Imladris' first family are so formal! She seems more like a princess." Alisa passed the dish of cookies.

"Can you imagine her living in one of our towns as one of the Dúnedain?" Caoila asked. They were planning to relocate in the spring.

"My son forbid me from going. He said it was too difficult for a widow to manage a house alone."

"Is he planning on establishing his own homestead with his new bride?" Caoila's voice rose in mirth. "I thought he was traveling the world. He would need to settle down if he married." Gilraen's breath caught. She knew what would happen should the enemy catch up with her son.

"Perhaps Aragorn simply wants you to stay here to help plead his case with the perspective bride's father." Alisa reasoned helpfully.

"I doubt that I will be either diplomatic or persuasive in such a role." Gilraen sighed and enjoyed the company of her dear friends. If her son were against her going, she would soon loose their companionship.

_Xxxxxxx Approaching Imladris xxxxxxxxX_

The bushy tailed squirrel dug single-mindedly. With snow season nearly upon them, he had only a few days left to secure food safely. Arwen concentrated, but she could not hear many forest animals. A fog-like cloud seemed to have settled over her world. It was most disconcerting. So many miles still separated her from her beloved! She focused on him by following the thin gold thread that connected them since their troth plighting.

"_Why do you bring such gloom with you?" Someone was speaking to him. She felt Aragorn shrug and walk away from the voice. His feelings were close to the surface of his mind. _

"_Heartache? No, not her beloved!" She focused all her love towards him. Wherever he was, he needed her – he longed for her. She wished she could shout to him. "I will see you soon!"_

"Arwen?" Someone was calling. Through the daze she felt Elrohir before she saw him. His skin was too orange. Was this real or a dream? She fought the urge to slap him. He looked oddly at her as if he perceived some of her thoughts. "Arwen, it is nearly time to go."

"Go?"

"You do want to get home?"

"Home," she repeated. Home would be wherever Aragorn was.

"Perhaps you should ride with me this afternoon." Elrohir's voice was tinged with worry and he seemed to talk nonsense as he pulled her to her feet.

"I can ride on my own."

"Tomorrow," Elladan interjected amiably. "If we set a quick pace this afternoon, we may be able to make the outpost by this evening. Is a cot in a warm room more appealing then the cold hard ground? Last night we came close to having a first frost." Silver eyes narrowed as Arwen stared at him. "Come on dear sister. I think you gave too much of your healing energy to Rúmil and Tidurion. Perhaps you will feel better after a short nap."

"Did Glorfindel tell you the story about how Daeradar fell asleep at the dinner table?" Elrohir's eyes twinkled.

"Not our Lord Celeborn?" Rúmil coughed.

"Nay, our other Daeradar." Elrohir laughed as he helped Arwen mount. He regaled his sister with some of Glorfindel's tales.

_Xxxxxxxxx Imladris xxxxxxxxxX_

Dawn was still a way off when Glorfindel woke. He lay disoriented in bed for a few seconds listening before shaking his head. _"Elrond, it is too early." _ He thought as he rose and poured some water in the basin to wash his face. Then he headed outside, knowing all too well where he would find the Peredhel.

"Good night!" Glorfindel called cheekily to warn of his approach. He could barely see Elrond's lanky silhouette in the darkness. Silver eyes glinted in the dark. "What chases you from your bed at this hour?"

"It's my normal routine."

"A morning run is your normal routine. I would say the forest would be uncomfortably dark at this hour. It would not surprise me if you lost your footing."

"I can see well enough." Elrond grumbled. Ages ago Gil-Galad's councilors used his less than perfect sight, compared to a full elf, to argue against some posting. They were blind to the finer attributes of his ancestry. "There is no need to accompany me. I know you are not given to a morning run."

"Perhaps they are not my favorite." Glorfindel freely admitted. "But unless I miss the mark, you have slipped past your guards. The days grow dangerous. You should not venture forth unguarded." For a moment Glorfindel thought Elrond might argue, but he turned with a resigned sigh and continue to stretch. Glorfindel watched him with a critical eye. Their Lord appeared pale compared to the warriors under Glorfindel's command. Apart from the morning run and the occasional sparring sessions, his duties as leader and administrator of the valley and healer kept him mostly indoors. But Glorfindel knew that his Lord was in good health even with all the worries and responsibilities that he shouldered. The well-worn leggings and a close fitting tunic clung lightly to the muscular legs. Since childhood, Elrond had found respite and a sense of freedom in a daily run. On top of that, some of the bulk developed from long years of warrior training still lingered on his arms and torso.

"Why are you staring?" Elrond asked softly as he perceived some of his friend's thoughts. "I think that I am still capable of defending myself." Glorfindel laughed, a rich melodious sound.

"Of course you are. Although I remind you that one alone can not stand long, no matter what his strength or skill. If you think you can see well enough to keep your footing, I suggest we get on our way." Elrond laughed at the teasing tone then turned and started to walk briskly out the garden. Glorfindel always joked about his routine. Elves rarely needed to warm up and cool down as was the habit of men, but Elrond ascribed it to his great age and heritage. Five minutes later, they were up to a steady jog. The sky was beginning to brighten as they passed the farm.

"Shall we see who is faster?" Elrond laughed than sprinted off up the ridge. The lanky half-elf was speedy. Glorfindel was hard pressed to keep him in his sights as they raced over and around the ridge. In fact, the golden warrior was about to call out for him to slow down when the Peredhel stopped abruptly. Glorfindel saw him pull something from around his neck, and in the next moment he felt the metallic twang of Vilya carried on the wind. He immediately moved next to his friend as the azure aura of the ring of power engulfed them. The dagger moved to his hand at the next moment, and a prayer to Elbereth sprang softly from his lips.

"_Protect and guide Elrond. Let this not be the time." _Glorfindel waited, silently reaching out with his senses to evaluate his friend. Should the will of the One Ring try to overpower the ring bearers, there would be little time to act. But he felt Elrond's strength and determination and a subterfuge that deflected evil eyes from detecting the hidden valley. Their run had taken them past the farms then up and around the ridge. Luckily, they had turned and were heading back already. _"Two miles from the nearest guard station._" Glorfindel mulled possible scenarios, should Elrond be incapacitated or worse. Glorfindel knew that Elrond had retrieved Vilya from its home in the under ground cave due to worry about foreign incursions into the valley. But he had not expected that such an incursion would occur so soon. The next ten minutes seemed an eternity, before the pulse of the ring receded and Elrond regained awareness, shivering as the unnatural power and heat of Vilya dissipated. Glorfindel reached out to steady him.

"What happened?"

"Prying eyes seek us." Elrond's voice was soft but steady. "Perhaps through one of the palantir."

"Many were lost. Gondor still possess one, though I had thought they dared not use it. If others survived, they may have fallen into the hands of the enemy."

"They were thwarted in their attempt to find us or gain information about this area. I could not discern much about what or who was seeking us, other than an undercurrent of malevolence."

"That does not bode well."

"But it is to be expected." Elrond rubbed his eyes. Glorfindel could see they were still dilated, an aftereffect of using the Ring. "I can counter such intrusions for now unless the power behind them intensifies."

"Do you think that Lothlórien and Greenwood also suffer from such intrusions?" Glorfindel seriously contemplated their allies. Lothlórien was out in the open, although a ring of power protected it. In comparison, impenetrable walls of stone and Thranduil's will protected the Greenwood. Elrond did not speculate.

"It is said there is a palantir in Tol Eressëa. Would that Celebrian could use it to assure us of her recovery." Elrond tried to dispel his Seneschal's worry.

"I doubt the Valar would allow it. Boundaries were set up for the protection of all."

"So they say." Elrond nodded as motioned towards the path. The full conversation would have to wait until they were within the security of the Last Homely House. "I would walk for a time." Glorfindel nodded, though as Seneschal he wished to discuss the implications of this security risk immediately. He did appreciate the sense of waiting until they were in a less exposed location. They walked in silence for a time.

"Have your sons reached the outpost?"

"Last night," Elrond informed him. "I expect they should arrive here tomorrow."

"We should organize a feast for their homecoming. People will be quite surprised by their arrival."

"I think word has filtered out that they are expected. I had their rooms prepared."

"The staff is curious. I have heard quite wild rumors."

"I did not know you were one to gossip."

"Not gossip, a matter of security." Glorfindel correct.

_Xxxxxxxxx Homecoming xxxxxxxxxX_

"Wake up!" Someone was shaking him.

"Arwen?" Elrohir yawned. "What time is it?"

"It is almost dawn." Arwen declared. "We will leave at dawn."

"Are you expecting to see someone today?" Elrohir teased as he sat up. It was still dark. Obviously, they were the only ones up besides those on watch. "I hate to disappoint you but no one else looks like they will be ready to leave at dawn."

"Come, we can prepare breakfast together. The aroma will wake the others."

"I think the noise will wake the others." Elrohir laughed but could not deny his sister. It seemed she was determined to make so much noise that no one could sleep further. It was not long until they had tea brewing and a simple breakfast of kettle cakes prepared. The report of predawn activities, which Elrohir gave to Elladan and Rúmil, caused some amusement. Arwen, for her part, was already off soothing her mare. The dull travel clothes that cloaked her gender were discarded for a riding outfit that was suited to a day's outing in the safe woods of home or Lothlórien. Elladan and Elrohir whispered jokingly to each other of their sister's mood but dared not say anything within her hearing for her silver eyes already glinted in annoyance as she waited for the others to get ready.

"An earlier departure than usual." Elladan quipped as he moved his mount next to Arwen.

"If we ride through lunch, we should make it home by mid afternoon." Arwen spurred her horse forward without reacting to her brother's laughter. They manage to convince her to take a short midday break to rest the horses. But Arwen departed alone in her impatience, and they were hard pressed to catch up with her before crossing the Bruinen. Others waved in greeting as they passed into the valley, but Arwen was single minded. She was determined to go directly to stables that housed the family's horses and then directly to see her beloved. Elrohir and Elladan waved greetings as they progressed towards the stables. No doubt Aragorn and their Adar would meet them there. But it was Erestor and Elrond who stood with the stable hands as they arrived. Arwen had already dismounted as others came to tend to her horse.

"Where is Aragorn?" Arwen was intent on seeing her beloved.

"He left Imladris several weeks ago." Elrond voice drew his daughter's full attention. "Welcome home Arwen."

"Left!" Her silver eyes flashed with disbelief, frustration, then anger.

"Yes, he promised to return for Yule." Elrond confirmed and stepped forward to clasp his daughter's hand. Arwen stared for a moment, her lips moving but making no sound. Then she swept past them towards the house, forgetting her gear in her haste.

"That is definitely not what she was expecting to hear. She has been pushing us to set a fast pace during our journey." Elladan embraced his Adar. "It is good to see you. I suspect you already know much of what happened."

"It is good to have you back safely." Elrond returned the hug. "Is everyone in your party well?"

"Tidurion is recovering from an arrow wound to the chest. Elrohir and Arwen have been tending him. Rúmil will bring him directly to Silsilalda."

"To the chest?" Elrond repeated worriedly.

"It was a near thing." Elladan admitted then added. "Adar, you should send word to Lothlórien that the orcs are favoring a spider venom more commonly seeing in Greenwood."

"You engaged orcs in the mountains?"

"Rúmil and his guard did. He insisted that we take Arwen ahead." Elladan paused then added. "Adar did you know Arwen's healing abilities have grown? I think she surpasses both Elrohir and I now."

"That I did not know." Elrond contemplated what that might portend. "Although I am sure she is dealing with many changes at the moment." Elladan nodded unwilling to speak more in front other ears.

"Will you stay through the spring?" Erestor asked.

"The mountain snows have started. There is no crossing until spring." Elrohir came over to greet his Adar. "Besides, Yule should be very interesting this year."

"We have letters for you from Daernaneth and Daeradar. We should discuss some of their suggestions." Elrohir tossed one of his packs over his shoulder and motioned towards the house. "Let's talk now if you can spare the time."

"Welcome back. We thought you would be staying in Greenwood for this Yule." Erestor smiled as he grabbed the Elrohir's other pack while Elrond helped Elladan. They crossed over towards Celebrian's gardens and walked up the back stairs to Elrond's study.

"We have news from Aran (King) Thranduil as well as reports and strategic analysis from Lord Orodiun."

"How is Thranduil's brother?"

"I thought Glorfindel was paranoid about the enemy, but Orodiun takes it too a new level." Elladan exclaimed. "I have always thought myself very fit, yet I could not move for several days after my initiation into his training regiment. But after we got used to it, we carried ourselves well."

"They do face many more encounters with the enemy than we do here."

"Hopefully, it our situation will not change. Although I fear the signs of the enemy are more numerous throughout the mountains. They will be upon us here in Imladris far too soon."

"You will need to discuss this with Aragorn when he returns. Such an increase will impact the Dúnedain settlements." Elrond poured small cordials for his sons as the dropped their packs in the entranceway then settled into the large chairs of his study.

_Xxxxxxxxx Next morning xxxxxxxxxX_

"How dare you send him away!" Arwen's voice was shrill. Erestor peered around the study door with the pile of documents in his hand. _"Perhaps this was not the best time to deliver these." _He thought. He caught site of Elrond and his daughter on the balcony. Arwen raised her hand. Erestor thought she was going to slap her Adar, but the clap that sounded was due to Elrond catching her hand in his.

"It was his prerogative, Arwen." Elrond's voice was soft and calm. "Aragorn will be back for Yule." Erestor backed up slowly, slipping silently from the room. He put the papers down on the chair in the hallway and silently eased the door shut. The guard at the end of the hallway watched curiously. Erestor signaled to him that their Lord was occupied, then picked up the pile of documents and headed back to his office, nearly jumping as a door slammed shut.

"Arwen?" He turned in surprise. Angry silver eyes turned their eerie power towards him, seemingly looking straight through him.

"Will you be part of the problem or part of the solution?" The Lady of Imladris swept by him, her voice rough and her demeanor like ice. The guard and Erestor exchanged looks of equal astonishment. Erestor gaped trying to reconcile the dreamy sprite he had watched grow with the affronted ethereal force that moved away.

"My Lord?" The guard broke the silence.

"I will check on him." Erestor recovered and moved towards their Lord's study. He knocked softly then opened the door.

"Elrond?" He stepped inside. The Peredhel stood in the study facing away from him.

"Erestor?" Elrond said without turning around.

"Yes."

"Can you send for Silsilalda?"

"Is something the matter?" He puzzled over why Elrond would summon the head healer.

"Ask her to check on my daughter. I doubt Arwen would take kindly to my presence now."

"She is upset."

"An understatement Erestor. Angry would be closer to the mark. She has a temper, which is normally slow to rouse."

"But not ill."

"A fever, though I doubt she notices it yet. It is but another consequence." Elrond waved him off in dismissal, but Erestor was not easily dissuaded. He moved to the credenza and poured two small glasses of miruvor. Elrond did not reacted. Erestor set one glass on the table.

"Come sit." He handed Elrond the remaining glass and motioned to the chair.

"Elros found the time before their departure torturous. Twenty years wait! He complained that the powers understood nothing of men. They tantalized him with a great adventure, then instructed him to plan and wait for twenty years."

"It takes time to build an island." Erestor recalled the often-quoted remark.

"He would say that their poor planning was unbecoming of beings of their stature." Elrond sipped at the miruvor, seemingly unaware of the tears that slipped from his eyes. "The time right after our choice is a blur. We both were barraged by new sensations and experiences. It took some time to adjust."

"Several years as I recall."

"Was it that long? I think it was more like a one year." Elrond's brow furled. "Arwen needs time too. I just hope Estel remembers his promise to be back for Yule."


	10. Chapter 10 Family Bonds

_Xxxxxxx Imladris xxxxxxxX_

"We should talk to Adar about Arwen today." Elladan said as he soaked in the hot bath.

"I would have brought the matter up yesterday, but Cirulian and Merwen joined us." Elrohir stretched out to float on the water. It felt heavenly after weeks on the trail.

"I expected their entrance as we were discussing security issues, but I had hoped to catch Adar alone. We need to tell him all that we observed with Arwen and it is not for the council's ears."

"Also we need to explain to him what Daeradar's fears."

"She chose as Lúthien, who proceeded to slip away eventually walking right into Morgoth's lair. It is little wonder that Daeradar thinks Arwen will go off on a quest."

"Yet danger and death await them in that path."

"But we are all free to make our own choices. Are we not?" Elrohir paused.

"But if that choice endangers countless others?"

"But that she chose as Adar's brother means her days are numbered now. Would she agree to wait in safety?"

"Given that others have had visions of disaster?"

"Do you think she will heed their words?"

"Certainly not if they came in the last few weeks, but it is clear that she is not herself or not yet comfortable in who she is becoming."

"Do you think our choice will soon be upon us?"

"Adar said that the Valar had tasks for him and Elros. Perhaps it will simply be a matter of listening and waiting for them to reveal our tasks."

"I do not ever want to lose you."

"I do not either." Elladan admitted. "I do not think we have to worry about it yet. Adar is not sailing any time soon."

"But he will eventually or." They shuddered at the possibility of losing their father to death or worse.

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Mistress Silsilalda, director of the healing school of Imladris, understood the need for discretion. Yeah, she had cared for the Peredhel and his family for most of this age. She shifted the tray laden with assorted herbs, a cup, and a freshly boiled pot of water to one hand to knock upon Arwen's door. There was no answer, but she opened it anyway. Young love was all consuming. She remembered her own daughter lost in dreams and worry as the young pair anxiously waited to break the news to their future in-laws. Who could have imagined that Elrond's daughter would chose to follow in her Uncle's footsteps?

"Arwen?" Silsilalda stepped into the bright and airy chambers, closing the door behind her. She placed the tray on the table and then turned to the balcony. Arwen sat on the settee facing the waterfalls.

"Arwen, welcome back!" Silsilalda smiled gently at the dazed elleth – it would be hard to think of her as of the edain. "Were you injured on the journey?" Silver eyes cleared and narrowed.

"Adar sent you." Annoyance filled the usually melodious voice.

"I heard from several sources that you might be in need of a healing draught." Silsilalda said amiably as she spread her hands in question. "May I?"

"Go away. I am fine." Silsilalda smiled at the tone, so similar to Elrond's when he was annoyed.

"Have I not always been your supporter? Have these hands ever brought you harm?" The healer waited. "Elrohir said that you both gave much to aid Rúmil and Tidurion. He also worried about some interactions you had with Dúnedain, who may have been ill."

"I do not get ill."

"Elwing did at times, as did Elros, and even your Adar, well after his choice to be counted as an elf." The healer paused to let the words wash over the stubborn Peredhel.

"Did you meet Uncle Elros?"

"Yes, I did. I knew your Adar and his brother well before they made their choices. Elros was a prickly one with a great sense of humor." A smile passed over Arwen's face as she lifted her hand towards the healer. Silsilalda took the offered hand, too warm to the touch, and sat down next to Arwen.

"I thought you and your brothers were to wait to make your choices in the presence of your family?" Silsilalda did not add that this agreement was meant to mitigate the pain that the choice might bring. Arwen merely shrugged.

"It was my time and my choice." Her eyes brightened, obviously with thoughts of her beloved. "He is well but troubled. He should be here with me or I should be with him." The healer reached out with her senses to assess her patient. She felt Arwen's understandable confusion at the changes that were still on going as well as some pain, and fever.

"You may not always be able to accompany him. Your presence could put people in greater peril." Arwen grimaced. "I know it is not easy to hear. Your Naneth always wanted to travel with your Adar, but some times the danger was too great."

"She said that if we let fear limit our choices the enemy won." Silsilalda nodded without comment. Celebrian had been so vibrant and full of life before that fateful trip had damaged her so deeply in both body and soul.

"Where are you hurting?"

"It is nothing."

"Information is powerful to a healer."

"It is strange but not too painful – just aches."

"Where?"

"My wrists and ankles mostly." Arwen sighed. "My head aches but otherwise I am fine."

"A seasonal flu, I think." Silsilalda paused. "It is quite common among the Dúnedain. I will prepare a tea of willow bark and elderberry, which should help with the aches and fever."

"I have a flu?" Arwen gaped.

"It is mild. It should only take a few days for your body to fight it off."

"Could Aragorn catch it?"

"You know from your training that the contagions of the Edain can be spread through contact. But fear not, you will be recovered in but a few days."

"I should review the illnesses of the Edain and how to treat them. There must have been some advances in healing during the years I have been away."

"I would be happy to have you rejoin the healers." Silsilalda smiled. "Did you know Gilraen recently completed our basic healing series?"

"Gilraen?" Arwen gaped.

"Yes, she wishes to return to her people and help them in whatever way she can. I heard that your Aragorn was against such a move. He told her it was too dangerous."

_XxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Elladan, Elrohir," Erestor greeted.

"Is Adar available? He did not come down for breakfast."

"He had much on his mind, and then your sister came to …. talk." The twins immediately picked up on Erestor's pause.

"I take it that did not go well?" Elrohir surmised. Erestor merely shrugged. "Is Adar well? Did he realize what happened on the Solstice?"

"He knew when it happened. Then there were visions." Erestor shuddered unwilling to divulge more. "You should speak with him. I cleared his schedule for today. You can find him in his room. It has been a trying few weeks."

"Daernaneth and Daeradar worried about Arwen's safety should they marry soon."

"Your Daernaneth worried similarly for your Naneth. You know your parents waited nearly a yen to marry because of that."

"Aragorn and Arwen can not wait that long." Elladan whispered. Erestor did not reply. "We should go talk to Adar." Elrohir nodded. Then they took their leave of Erestor and headed towards the family wing. The guard standing in the hall signaled to Elladan.

"Our Lord asked me to turn others away unless there was an emergency."

"That has never applied to us."

"No, but I thought you should be aware."

"Thank you Iesten." Elrohir said as his brother knocked on the door to their Adar's suite of rooms. They were not expecting and answer.

A dim glow illuminated Elrond as he stood clenching the rail on the balcony. Elladan recognized Vilya's song, having experienced it so personally years earlier.

"_Does he check the valley?" _Elrohir asked silently.

"_I can not tell, though I know he is using it._" Elladan returned mind to mind. They walked over and stood to the side, hoping their nearness would buoy their Adar's spirit.

"_Vilya siphons Ada's strength." _Elladan noted as they waited with bated breath. Elrohir, ever the more gifted healer started at the comment, reaching out with his mind to assess his father.

"_I think you are correct. Adar's days in wielding it are finite. It draws strength directly from his faer."  
><em>

"_Glorfindel mentioned that the rings could not be wielded indefinitely – that he believed Adar would need to sail in a yen or two." _They both noted Vilya's power dissipate and saw their Adar grimace and clutch his chest.

"_He is in pain." _Elrohir worried.

"_We can help him_._" _They both stepped forward. Each placed a hand on their father's should and they reached out along their family bond, sending strength and love towards their Adar. They felt him relax and heard him sigh as the pain in his chest receded. Shiny silver eyes looked upon them with love.

"Ion-nin."

"Adar, is all well with the valley?" Elrohir put his arm around his father. Elladan sat down on the other side. Elrond blinked dazedly, his eyes adjusting to the outdoor light after his use of Vilya.

"We are secure as yet, although I sense movement along the northern border."

"And you? Are you well?" Elrohir assessed his father's health. "Do you have chest pains often?"

"An old injury is bothering me. Do not worry." Elrond's voice was weak. Who knew what he saw with the aid of Vilya.

"_Celembrior's rings are unnatural." _Elrohir shuddered as he spoke mind to mind with his brother. _"What are the risks of wielding them? We should talk to Silsilalda."_

"_I trust Adar to weigh the risks."_ Elladan returned silently then spoke aloud. "Have you told Silsilalda?"

"There are too many players, too many variables. How can I help to keep them safe?" Elrond lamented softly as if he spoke to himself. Elladan's question hung in the air unanswered.

"We all must help. Remember no one can stand alone." Elladan interjected. "But Adar, how long can you remain in these lands?" Elrond turned towards him in surprise.

"I will not willing leave my children facing such danger while I still have power to contribute to the fight. But the Edain far outnumber us. It must be under one of them – under Aragorn that their forces unite. Somehow Aragorn must weave together such complex alliances. Men have such disparate cultures."

"No more so than we? Do you think?" Elrohir muttered. Their short stay in Greenwood had been most enlightening. They had been tested and were now accepted as brethren and fellow warriors.

"You traveled through their lands: Gondor, Arnor, Rohan, Esgaroth, Dunland, Harad, Umbar, and the Easterlings to name the main ones. Did you not find Harad to be the most unsettling given the stratification of their society? Yet even while Aragorn, hundreds of years later, sees the same divide, he recognizes that Harad cultivates centers great for learning. It is hard to respect differences. It would be all too easy for our enemies to capitalize on the rivalries and prejudices of men."

"Will men be divided?" Elladan asked. Elrond turned to Elrohir as if to ask his opinion.

"I think Umbar and Harad will seize on any chance to subjugate Gondor as would the Easterlings." Elrohir predicted. "But an alliance between these cultures is not destined to last. They are wary of each other."

"There are yet other forces moving." Elrond paused. "Gildor brought word of King Thengel's death. Aragorn was grieved when he found out, for he held Rohan's King in great regard. We talked about his time in Rohan and his travels, but everything was overshadowed by other issues."

"_Arwen." _Elladan and Elrohir understood this unspoken issue._ "Do we broach this now?" _Elladan asked silently. Elrohir shook his head in opposition.

"It has been long since we were in Rohan." Elladan recalled the years they spent teaching Rohan's healers and acting as ambassadors. "The white council named Saruman as liaison to Rohan."

"Saruman has not yet sent word of Thengel's passing." Elrond brow furled in concern.

"That is not a good sign." Elrohir was given more to foresight than his brother.

"Gildor thinks our enemies are luring the Dunlendings towards an alliance of sorts while promising them dominion over Rohan. Will Gondor and Rohan honor old alliances in the face of such dangers? Aragorn believes that that they would. How will the rest of the Edain divide themselves?"

"Where do elves stand in this?"

"We can only speak for Imladis." Elrond rubbed at his temples. "The next few year, I will try to keep Arwen safe and help Estel face down and overcome this rising darkness."

"It is not you alone." Elladan said reassuringly. "We and many others who love them will dedicate ourselves to keeping them safe, even as we carry on the fight against this rising darkness."

"I think we can speak for Lothlórien." Elrohir smiled. "We discussed much with Daeradar and Daernaneth. They sent letters for you too. She sees death and darkness should Arwen and Aragorn marry too soon."

"I see that too." Elrond agreed in a pained whisper. "Did they talk to her about their premonitions?"

"Arwen was not in proper state of mind." Elladan paused. "Adar, did you feel the moment Arwen made her choice?" Elrond only nodded but his eyes betrayed the depth of his emotions. Elrohir pulled him into an embrace.

"We felt it too. Then there was nothing - no connection no sign that she was still whole and well until we saw her again in Lothlórien. I have not known such fear since Naneth." Elrohir choked out.

"We thought of your description of your choice and the changes that occurred afterwards. It kept us hopeful that Arwen was well that she was just going through the change."

"I am glad that those stories gave you hope." Elrond's eyes were suspiciously wet. "We will need all our hope to withstand what is coming."

_Xxxxxxxx House of Healing xxxxxxxxxX_

Rúmil led several of the Galadhrim warriors. He was carrying not a bow but a tray of honey cakes. The healers smiled at their approach.

"Is he up?" Rúmil asked. There was no need to give a name.

"Yes, he is in the third room on the left." Liniel smiled at the Galadhrim.

"Tidurion, we have brought you a specialty of the kitchens here." Rúmil called as he entered. The young warrior had never been to Imladris. This was not the way he had wanted to arrive.

"Captain." The young warrior grimaced as he tried to sit up. His friends quickly aided him, propping the pillow up behind him.

"The healers say that you will be up and around in no time." Malgon grabbed one of the honey cakes and sat down in the chair next to the bed, leaving the others to stand. "Age before beauty." He smiled as he bit into the sweet pastry. He relished the laughter of his companions. Even Rúmil was in good spirits.

"Winter in Imladris is magical. Tidurion, you are definitely in for a treat."


	11. Chapter 11 Melian's Descendants

"Thanks for waking me. I would have missed breakfast." Elrohir stepped from the baths. "Should we talk to Silsilalda about Adar?"

"We can ask Glorfindel." Elrohir said as he toweled off. His brother was already pulling on his robe.

"Why did you volunteer me to help with the harvest festival?"

"It was either that or help to organize places for the Dúnedain traders, Middlemen from Bree, and the dwarves. I assumed you would chose the festival."

"Still, it is not yet our time to run the valley. I would rather eschew responsibility until that time." Elladan glared but that served only to spark a hoot of laughter from his brother.

"You know that Arwen will be helping with the festival preparations."

"All the more reason to volunteer for the other jobs. Perhaps we could offer to taste the beer to make sure it is palatable enough for the dwarves." Elladan pulled on his shoes and surveyed himself in the mirror. "I am presentable enough to appear at breakfast. I can not speak for you." Elrohir feigned affront and followed his brother towards the kitchen. Arwen was sitting with Silsilalda at their family's traditional table in the small breakfast room. They were talking in hushed voices. The healer had obviously brewed a draught for their sister, although Arwen's eyes told them in no uncertain terms to mind their own business.

"Good morning." Elrohir ventured cautiously as he slid into a chair. "Is Adar coming?"

"I heard he had meetings this morning." The healer informed them.

"So early?" Elladan asked.

"Erestor said he had rescheduled them from yesterday." Silsi shrugged. Arwen had the grace to look guilty. For Elrond had taken some personal time after his meeting with her yesterday morning. Elladan glanced between Arwen and Elrohir. His brother's words rang silently in his mind.

"_Do not stir Arwen's temper. Do not probe her with questions."_ He opened and closed his mouth before he finally decided on another topic.

"Did Adar teach his class this fall?" Silsilalda looked up in surprise. Even Arwen startled at the topic.

"It has been several years, since he taught." Silsilalda motioned for Arwen to drink the draught. "There are a number of people who would enthusiastically take the class. Perhaps I will suggest it."

"Has Adar been coming to rounds?"

"He has primarily done surgeries. Patrols met up with danger several times this summer and fall. But events at the house have taken most of his time. Are you volunteering to take over some of his duties?"

"If it would allow him to pursue things he loves, we would." Elrohir offered.

"At least until we must leave for Greenwood in the spring."

"You should let Erestor and the council know."

_Xxxxxxxx Council session xxxxxxxxX_

"How will we manage to put so many up?" Ithlathron worried.

"We have hosted greater numbers before." Erestor replied as Elrond nodded in confirmation. Elrond looked every inch to be the Lord of the Valley. His rich burgundy robes wrapped his noble figure. His brow was knotted in concern for the inhabitants of the valley. Feelings of foreboding had kept their Lord awake of late in addition to the family issues to which only a treasured few were purvey to.

"The more pressing question is how we are to guarantee the safety of the valley? The numbers of our warriors and guards are much less than when we have hosted such large numbers in the past." Hannassiel noted. She was seated next to Glorfindel. The golden warrior was happily not the designated representative for this decade. He had more than enough duties to oversee and was scheduled to tour the outer fences later this week, though he too sensed ill will on the wind. The warriors had met early this morning to discuss concern for keeping the valley safe and secure. Elrohir and Elladan had been particularly vocal offering suggestions of protocols they had observed in Thranduil's woods. All wanted to prevent anything like the incident that occurred over a yen ago, when the enemy had targeted both Elrond and Arwen.

"I suggest that besides the normal guards for our Lord and his family, we also extend security to include the council members and the head of our healing school." Torgil the Dúnedain representative suggested with a nod to Lord Elrond.

"Have the Dúnedain intercepted any communicate that would indicate a higher alert?" Elrond inquired.

"It has been more active of late, although the bounties revolve around the normal people." Torgil glanced at Hannassiel and Glorfindel who both nodded in agreement. Over the ages, Elves from the royal families and their descendants had been threatened and attacked. Elrond and his family were well known to the enemy and the subject of far too much interest even among their own people. Luckily, the twins were a pair of formidable warriors who rarely traveled alone or unarmed. Glorfindel worried more for Elrond and Arwen, whose stations meant they were often garbed formally to greet dignitaries. Discussions of safety led to a debate about the best location to hold the trade fair and where to house the visitors or what fields to allow them to camp on. It was well into lunch hour before the council agreed to disband.

Xxxxxxxx _Fresh sights of green_ xxxxxxxxX

She moved noiselessly, pretending to be as light as air as a gentle breeze skimming the halls of the Last Homely House. She did not want to look at people, for they all seemed different than she remembered. She did not want to think about the other possibility – that she was the one who had been transformed. She looked down at her feet as she passed one of the maids – Anhen she realized. Luckily, her special talents kept Anhen from looking over in her direction as she floated quietly by. She fluttered down the stairs and out the main door into the stately gardens. She had told her guard of her destination – the greenhouses. Doubtless, he was trailing her somewhere. Her heritage meant that she must endure the presence of a guard, although for the most part she was able to forgo such things when near her home. But, the council had deemed it important to reinstate her guard given the influx of strangers.

Silsilalda's diagnosis was correct. But the aches and fever lasted only two days. Peredhil apparently were well able to fight off the sicknesses of men. She had wanted to go to the healers to learn more about tending to the illnesses and injuries of men, but they advised waiting another week, for no one was quite sure how the sicknesses of men spread, although her Adar had developed several theories. They wanted to make sure that Arwen did not transmit the flu any further.

"_But what of Aragorn? Would he recover so quickly? He is out there in danger far too often." _Arwen lamented even as she reached out to him in her thoughts. Should she tell her Adar that she could sense her beloved even when he was far away? Could Aragorn sense her in return? How strong would this bond grow? Celebrian had commented offhandedly that she thought that the strength and depth of their marriage bond was enhanced by Elrond's Maiar heritage. Arwen was the one in whom this laughably small drop of Melian's heritage was most prevalent. Arwen, like her Adar, heard the Maiar songs and could recognize the Istari easily. Then there was her talent for slipping away in plain sight that had cause so much trouble in her youth. Her Naneth said it was due to the strength of the Maiar spirit that such a small amount could have such effects. She had come to terms with these issues years ago, yet her choice seemed to shift her nature and inner balance.

The glass and metal structure of the greenhouse rose in front of her. The soft crunch of leaves behinds her made her aware that her guard was trailing her. She marveled for a few minutes at the panels of glass that gave off gentle rainbows in the morning sun then turned the handle and opened the door. The greenhouse was warm, much warmer than the halls of the Homely House. Her cloak drifted from her shoulders and pooled at her feet.

"_I am no spoiled princess." _Her mind protested as she picked up the fine fabric, folded it, and laid it neatly on the bench. She turned to breath in deeply the scent of damp soil and moist, humid air. It was a welcome change from the cold dry first breezes of winter. The plants here ranged from exotic oranges and mangoes from the south to tender perennials that graced the coast new Mithlond to quiet ferns that often sheltered in the undergrowth of the forest nearby. Some plants were for medicinal uses, although more of those types were housed in the healing school's greenhouse. She laughed as she passed the row of pitaya, the strange tall cactus from the south that afforded deep red fruit with white fleshy interiors. She had found out quite accidentally that her Adar enjoyed the fruit and had sent back seeds and cuttings from the greenhouse in Lothlórien. The plants appeared to thrive here in Imladris, and although none had fruits at the moment, there were a number of white blossoms, which she paused to observe. It was easier to wander through the greenhouse with the quiet companionship of plants. They did not assault her with questions that she did not want to answer. She felt changed but knew not how to explain that to others. Nay, she did not yet wish to explain to others. She only wanted to bask in her beloved's presence and that was denied to her for the present. Her heart beat faster suddenly with joyous knowledge that he would be coming soon. He would be coming for Yule.

It was hours before she returned to the chair that held her cloak. Three elves stood outside the greenhouse talking. She fought back a blush, because she suddenly knew they were speaking of her. There was Rúmil, who often guarded her in Lothlórien, Cirulian, who was in charge of her Adar's safety, and a young elf, who she did not know, although he was obviously of Cirulian's line. Apparently they were training him. She sighed, suddenly not willing to leave the quiet solitude of the shelter.

Xxxxxxxx _Dreams in the depths of the night_ xxxxxxxxX

"_Come with me." Her azure eyes pleaded. _

"_I wish but I can not." His heart pounded to the cadence of her request. _

"_Come, come, come." The sea called relentlessly. He shut his eyes against the waves. There was no way to block the sound. Something soft brushed against him. He schooled himself these many months not to react. _

"_Promise me that will come when you can." Celebrian leaned forward to kiss his cheek. He was careful not to lean into her or invade her space in any way, for he knew she could not bare any contact. The wind howled aching heartbreak as the waves pushed relentlessly at the hull. Here, at the top of the gangway, was goodbye. _

"_Beloved." He breathed, quietly trying to hide his despair at the way she flinched away from him. "Forgive me, for I can not promise. I see only gathering darkness. Go, sail to the light of Aman. I pray you find healing and happiness." Her eyes flashed suddenly hard as opals._

"_What of your oath to me?" The words slapped him like a fist. Black mist crept over him. His limbs turned to ice. He fought to raise the barriers around his mind. "You failed. All you touch will die. You will be barred from the West. No one wants a mongrel to sully the elven homeland." _He forced his eyes to open. Darkness engulfed his room as surely as the black breath had blanketed the battlefield.

"A dream." He gasped as he slid from the bed onto the oak floor. His knees thumped against the floorboards. The old wounds to his _fëa ached. _He rubbed the wetness from his eyes then rested his head in his hands. A small line on his wrists caught his eye.

"_Surely Mandos would welcome you this time." The dark voice cackled. _Elrond recognized the remnants of the black breath. He had encountered the nazgul and their minions far too often the past two ages. Times of great stress caused their subliminal messages to sometimes resurface.

"_The enemy would like that far too much." _Elrond thought as he sent a prayer to Eru for the strength and wisdom to aid his people in the coming turmoil. The room pressed in like a cave. _"Some fresh air. The wind on my face." _He had traveled on the wind before. It was liberating to be engulfed within the larger entity, a respite from the oppressive responsibilities.

"_You should always keep your guards aware of your location." _Glorfindel's voice of warning sounded in his head as he skirted the guards, who were blissfully unaware of his presence. Celebrian's garden slept under the first frost. He closed his eyes and reached out with his senses.

"_Welcome," _sang the trees. Their soft whispers carried on a beckoning wind.

"_Fly with us. You belong to us." _The wind wound his hair seductively like a loving Celebrian had too many years ago. He moved closer to the trees, kneeling down beside the one mallorn that thrived outside of Lothlórien. It was so very old and would soon know its end. But in the darkness before the dawn, it carried the soft vibrant song of the world before. In it there was a dim reflection of the great music of the Ainur, music that sang directly to that fay part of him inherited from Melian. The soft music poured into him even as the chill of the late fall sapped away his heat.

"_Elbereth, please guide me and give me strength." _Lost in his prayers he did not notice the darkness slowly lift and light break across the sky.

"Adar? Adar!" Shivering, he saw more than felt someone wrap a feminine cloak around his shoulders. Belatedly he remembered his cloak still folded over the chair in his room. Silver eyes so much like his stared at him in concern.

"Arwen." She hugged him tightly for the first time in months. A spark passed between them, and he felt the connection that was their special bond blossom, changed but intact.

"Adar, why are you out here in your slippers and night clothes? You will catch your death." She gasped at the foresight and said with certainty. "You can not stay long."

"Long enough. I can not leave with my daughter facing such adversity." She grimaced and loosened her hold.

"You have slipped your guard." Arwen stated.

"As have you." Elrond noted wryly.

"You promised to help me further develop my talent for subterfuge." Arwen teased. "Then I can visit Aragorn more often."

"That will not keep you safe." Elrond knew full well.

"I love him."

"I know. But do I not also have your love?" He recognized the stubborn gleam in her eyes. "I have your safety at heart."

"I will marry him."

"You will but not yet, not openly. I was not gifted any foresight to prevent ill from befalling your Naneth. But Irmo has sent me these visions. I do not wish what I have seen to ever come to pass. If you leave this world prematurely or if Aragorn is revealed to the enemy, death and desolation will spread over these lands."

"This is my choice not yours."

"Then pray to Irmo for a sign. I ask only that you wait. Blame it all on me. It matters not. What matters is that you and Aragorn survive to live full lives – that we defeat this enemy who has for an age been waiting to strike again." Elrond's teeth chattered against the cold. Arwen pulled him towards the house.

"I need time to think." She mumbled. "Time to understand all these changes. I only know that my love for Aragorn is part of my destiny. It brings me such joy to know that Eru's wish for me is in tune with my heart."


	12. Chapter 12 Connections

Arwen and Elrond climbed the stairs to the family wing. It was still quite early, and the only people they met were the guards stationed for their protection.

"My Lord!" Coldol gasped in surprise. The Lady Arwen's cloak was clearly wrapped around a rather chilled looking Master Elrond. How had their Lord gotten past their guards' careful watch? Coldol and Iesten exchanged an unhappy glanced. They did not want to admit such a lapse. But Elrond took no notice, simply greeting them as he passed. Arwen accompanied her Adar as far as his door, where she kissed him on the cheek and waited until he had entered. Then she turned and came back to the guards.

"Could you send word to the kitchens that Adar and I wish to have breakfast sent to his rooms? Perhaps also ask them to send up a pot of jasmine tea?"

"Of course my Lady." Iesten replied.

"Thank you." Arwen turned an walked towards her chambers.

_Xxxxxxx Hall of Fire xxxxxxxxX_

"May I join you?" Glorfindel came over to the table where Elrond usually ate. He was surprised to see the twins alone.

"Please do." Elrohir offered then added. "It is unusual that neither Arwen nor Adar have joined us."

"Perhaps our company is not worth much anymore." Elladan teased as he tucked into his omelet.

"Does Adar no longer come to breakfast?" Elrohir asked in concern.

"It has been a trying few months." Glorfindel acknowledged. "I have asked him to forgo his normal morning run unless he is accompanied by a guard." Elrohir and Elladan exchanged a long look, which Glorfindel took to mean that they were communicating silently. "Out with your worries."

"We saw Adar a few mornings ago." Elrohir began then paused as if he were trying to decide if he should say something. A look passed between the twins. Elladan continued.

"He seemed to be having chest pains but shrugged it off as an old injury as nothing to worry about."

"Was he thinking about the valley?" Glorfindel said cryptically. They were the few privy to the fact that Elrond carried Vilya. Elladan nodded,waiting for the Vanya's measured response. "I have not observed anything similar, but I will mention it to Silsilalda." Elrohir looked relieved.

"Thank you."

_Xxxxxxx Elrond's chambers xxxxxxxxxX_

"Adar?" Arwen's voice sounded from the sitting room.

"I am just getting out." Elrond replied from the bath. He had already washed and was soaking up needed warmth from the water.

"I brought you breakfast."

"I will join you shortly."

"Has your bath warmed you any?" Elrond could hear mirth in her voice. He did not reply, simply pulled towel from the rack and proceeded to squeeze the water from his long hair before he stepped out of the water. The cool air caused shivers. His hands and feet were still stinging from the cold. _"How long had he been outside?"_ He wondered as he chose a pair of warmer trousers, a thick tunic and warm worsted wool socks. He quickly combed out his hair and walked out to the sitting room expecting his daughter to be at the table.

"Over here." She laughed as she stirred the fire. Breakfast apparently was meant to be eaten at the small table near the fire. "Do not tell me that you do not need the warmth." She chastised as she rose, apparently satisfied with the hearth and motioned for him to take her place in front of the fire.

"Some tea?" She asked but proceeded to pour before he answered. This was his headstrong daughter after all, who was well used to having her way. He loved her. She was a gift from Eru to Celebrian and himself. If only he could make her happy as in her childhood with a toy or a walk in the garden. How much easier to ease a child's fears with a fatherly hug? How could he prevent the pain and death he had foreseen when that was her choice?

"You think too much." Arwen put fruit and vanilla aurcram on a plate, which she then set in front of her father. "It is my life not yours." His sigh was weary, but his face unreadable. He sipped at the tea and took a bite of the aurcram.

"Aragorn." She said his name suddenly. But when he looked up at her it was not defiance or anger on her face but worry. Her silver eyes were glazed and far away. He rose and grabbed her hands imparting what warmth and comfort he could. "_She could sense her beloved through their nascent bond._" He realized. _"And he was in danger." _Aragorn had gone into battle, and the rush of adrenaline was what she detected through their connection – a Valar blessed connection, yet so very difficult for young lovers to deal with. Perhaps it was due to the Maiar drop of blood in their veins that made the connections stronger. Early in their courtship, Celebrian also began to sense such things. Arwen looked at him with worried eyes. Obviously, she only had a passing sense of what happened.

"Aragorn – the Dunedain are engaging orcs." She gasped.

"_Dear Eru let this sight, this connection not be too detailed." _He prayed. To share the experience of a loved one in danger in pain in … No he dare not complete that thought. He loved her and would have gladly taken her place – his beloved Celebrian. Here, his beloved daughter now chose to share this life with a ranger, the hidden heir of Elendil, who was destined to endure such danger in the coming darkness. He loved his beautiful daughter, their gift from Eru. Sometimes, she loved them too. For what child does not adore her parents and yet at times wish to live apart and stretch her wings in another realm? She would hate him. They would hate him for delaying their marriage for standing in their way. Yet what father would chose differently given these visions? He could stand their distain if they would but live - live to someday enjoy their love.

"Adar, there is no need." Arwen brushed his hands away. He stared at her in confusion. She took his hands. They were icy compared to her warm ones. "I am fine. You have given of your own warmth to comfort me when you need it for yourself. Aragorn will be fine. He will join us soon." Her voice wavered. He could not but admire her courage.

"Your Naneth and I began to have such a connection such a bond during our courtship." He began tentatively. For how would Aragorn react to such a strange bond? This was a connection that surfaced sometimes among the Eldar, a special gift cherished by those lucky enough to be blessed.

"What kind of things did she see?"

"The early days after the war were quite treacherous, especially given my position as Gil-Galad's heir and Herald. She sensed several times when danger passed my way."

"As Cirulian tells it, you were prone to" Arwen smiled slyly.

"Cirulian exaggerates." He interrupted. "But also, there were simple things."

"Such as?"

"When I had migraines, for example. I do not think your Daeradar was pleased to know that our spirits were in tune so early."

"Daeradar thinks the world of you."

"It is different when it comes to one's only daughter. Your Daernaneth sensed danger, a danger I also feared. For the transition after the war was far from easy, and I did not want to put Celebrian at any risk."

"Then war is now coming?"

"Open war is upon us already in places like the Greenwood. It will escalate quickly. Aragorn is to be the leader of men."

"And can he not lead with a wife by his side?"

"I have foreseen such atrocities. If there is any way to keep those things from coming to pass," Elrond paused to take a deep breath. "The Edain do not typically experience such connections as this. I do not know how he will react or how it will evolve."

"Perhaps it is a blessing with which I can support him as he works tirelessly for his people."

"Perhaps," Elrond whispered, his heart fearful for his dear daughter and adopted son. What trials would they face? Their conversation was interrupted by a knock.

"Come in Elrohir." Elrond called. Elrohir smiled at his brother. His Adar could still differentiate between their knocks. They opened the door and stepped in, confused that they did not see their father initially. Arwen stood by the couch in the sitting room.

"Adar?"

"Over here by the fire." They walked over and saw their father sitting on the floor in front of the hearth. He was clothed in warm wools from the Edain yet was obviously enjoying the warmth of the fire. His wet hair was tied back in a fisherman's knot.

"You are cold?" Elrohir noted in concern, as he sat down on the floor next to his father.

"I was outside for a while." Elrond shrugged while Arwen stifled a cough. "Then your sister came with breakfast before I was ready." Elrohir looked between them. Obiously, they had been talking. It was a good sign.

_Xxxxxxxx Outside a Dunedain Settlement xxxxxxX_

"Halbarad!" Aragorn exclaimed as he walked warily through the battle site. The orcs had been numerous, but his men won the day. "Halbarad, you are injured."

"Your strategy worked amazingly well." Halbarad faltered and leaned against his friend.

"I have had far too much battle experience in the past decade." Aragorn examined the wound. It was a deep gash on his arm that would require cleansing and stitching. He ripped the ruined shirt further. He used the torn cloth as a makeshift tourniquet. The compression had the intended effect and the bleeding slowed. Aragorn turned to shout to Caldor to gather the medical supplies. Others were already starting a fire. They would need to boil water to clean and sterilize needles and other implements.

"We are gathering the wounded below." Caldor called. "Do you need help with Halbarad?"

"It is a wound to my arm. My brain is not addled." Halbarad barked disgruntledly. "Damn Aragorn, if you had not been here."

"I was."

"Five of our men are off guarding the Shire for your friend Gandalf. We need them here."

"The danger is gone." Aragorn helped him too his feet. "Now we need to get you and the other injured stitched up."

"We were all that stood between the orcs and my family. Had they come when fewer of us were here!" Halbarad gasped. "My Mother and sister would have been killed."

"They were not." Aragorn voice was firm as they walked towards the healing areas.

"Eru! Where will we get the man power to guard your house, should you win your lady?" Whatever Halbarad was going to say next was stifled as Aragorn shook him hard.

"Quiet! Pull yourself together before others including your Father hear you. Right now we focus on tending the injured. That includes you Ranger." Aragorn's soft voice rang with an edge of command.

"Aragorn! Halbarad." Halbarad's father Halbron approached. "Fornhul took a wound to the side. It does not look good. He needs your skill." Aragorn nodded and left Halbarad with his father. Had Fornhul not been in danger Halbron's exclamation might have been amusing. "What did you get yourself into boy?"


	13. Chapter 13 The Wedding

_Xxxxxxxxx Minas Tirith, July 3019 third age (1 fourth age) xxxxxxxxX_

"Just minor disturbances were reported in the third and fourth circles." Faramir told the King.

"Are they related?" Aragorn returned softly, although his eyes never left Arwen. The Lady stood on the far side of the room and was speaking to one of the citadel's guards. Only those from Imladris would recognize that a number of the royal guards now clothed in uniforms embroidered with a white tree hailed from Imladris or from Dúnedain villages. The casualties in Minas Tirith had been high, and Aragorn let only those he trusted implicitly or those who Faramir vouched for provide security for his betrothed.

"No, they were unrelated. Citizens caught a thief in the market place, and the guards subdued drunken and disorderly men at a pub." Faramir reported solemnly, though inside he was amused by the changes in his liege since the elves arrived last week. Tomorrow was the summer solstice and apparently an auspicious day for a royal wedding, which could not happen a day too soon judging by the smoldering looks his liege exchanged with the Lady in question. As if in response, Aragorn's face lit up. His fiancé now walked towards them.

"What is so entertaining?" Aragorn's question made Faramir jump.

"Nothing my Lord." Faramir managed to keep his voice steady, but his eyes gave him away. He laughed as Aragorn kissed Arwen's hand. "It seems like the wedding can not come soon enough."

"We have been waiting for far too long." Aragorn smiled as Arwen nodded in agreement. Faramir was wary of the Lady from Imladris, a foreign princess with far too perceptive silver eyes that belied great intelligence. She, like Master Elrond and Lady Galadriel, had an uncanny ability to read his mind. But even more disconcerting was that this foreign princess was obviously no stranger to politics. Where did her loyalties lie?

"We will see how you fair during your betrothal period." Arwen teased. Her playful tone startled the staid Steward. She was quickly growing to like Faramir and hoped that he in turn would grow to be more at ease in her company.

"Shall we go to dinner?" Aragorn took his Lady's hand.

"I warn you that my brothers and Legolas seek to waylay you this evening." Arwen smiled at the Steward's astonishment. "Is there no tradition here to take the groom out for his final bachelor's night?"

"I am sure that I can count on Faramir to protect my honor." Aragorn's brow rose in question. Faramir nodded speechless as he followed the pair. "Besides I believe your brothers are still working with the healers." Elrond and his sons joined the other healers at the Halls of Healing once the wedding rehearsal had finished this morning.

"The guards said that they arrived back a few minutes ago. Apparently, Adar and Silsilalda remained to continue teaching and treating patients."

"Do you know if they saw Frodo and Sam?"

"I assume they did. They sent word the that the hobbits will be joining us for evening meal." The evening meal was more private on this auspicious eve. Just Aragorn and Arwen's close family and the fellowship filled the private dining hall. Faramir marveled at the eclectic bunch gathered. The evening had passed in a blur of conversation and laughter. Indeed, the main course had already been enjoyed, and the servers were preparing the table for dessert. Faramir was one of the few Gondorians, for Imrahil and his family had arrived late and opted to retire to their townhouse in the sixth circle. The journey from Dol Amroth had taken longer than expected and tomorrow would be a long day of feasts and festivities. Faramir studied his liege, who sat with crown on his brow and an exquisite green gem set in a silver eagle pinned on his breast. 'Elessar', the people named him, this King who promised hope, healing and renewal for their land. For Faramir, the months since their victory had been overwhelming – caring for the living and injured, burying the dead, housing refuges, all while planning and implementing new policies for security, reconstruction and food supplies. A hand fell on his shoulder.

"Faramir, leave your worries for a few hours." Lord Celeborn looked at him kindly. "Your new King could not ask for a better Steward, friend and councilor." Faramir was momentarily speechless.

"Thank you my Lord."

"Celeborn – please call me Celeborn."

"You have been far away Laddie." Gimli laughed as he watched the interchange. Legolas and Gimli were smirking, obviously planning for Aragorn's post-dinner fest.

"I can not allow my King to come to any harm." Faramir said evenly. How he longed for Éowyn's company. But the Rohirrim were off planning something and there was still a personal matter he needed to discuss with Eomer. The hobbits interrupted with their opinions as to what constitutes a bachelor's party. Mithrandir just sat with an amused look on his face. Aragorn raised an eyebrow at him from the head of the table. The King sat among elves – among the bride's family, where Elrohir and Elladan were trying to shock their sister with tales of life among the men of Gondor. The Lord Celeborn from time to time would rein in his grandsons and interject another tale to put Arwen at ease, while his Lady sat serenely next to her granddaughter.

"In Gondor, is it also traditional for the groom's father to host or participate in the bachelor's party?" Pippin asked. The others turned to Faramir, naturally expecting him to be the authority on the subject.

"Typically, yes." Faramir answer slowly, although he could hardly imagine his father fulfilling that role. "The groom's father hosts an evening of entertainment, usually with food and drink."

"And lots of toasting to the groom and bride!" Gimli interjected as he waved his glass. The others follow suit and called to Aragorn, who shook his head at them from across the way.

"Will Lord Elrond join us later? What is his role? – It hurts my head to speculate." Frodo asked. The venerable Master of Imladris had arrived late to dinner. He seemed weary similar to that dreadful time when he labored in Rivendell to heal Frodo. His sons and daughter convinced him to retire to his rooms after he had eaten.

"_Good night_ Master Elrond." The hobbits had teased Imladris' Lord when he had turned a discerning eye on Frodo. Elrond had smiled and bid them a good evening in turn.

"I am afraid you will have be content with us." Elrohir called over to them.

"I will see that you will acquit yourselves well." Celeborn intoned solemnly, though his eyes glinted with mirth. The Ladies would retire to their own celebration, leaving the men folk – elves, dwarves and hobbits included – to their own devices.

_Xxxxx Early morning on the Solstice xxxxxX_

Elrohir watch Silsilalda carefully add five drops of the extract to the tea and mix it. She handed the mug to Elrond, who sat shirtless but was already wearing his formal pants. The healer next monitored Elrond's pulse, before bidding him to drink the tea.

"What is in the extract?" Elrohir inquired. He had been concerned at how drained his father was after they had worked together in the healing halls for the past few days.

"I am using extracts of milkweed and oleander." Silsi paused as she stood behind her Lord. "My hands are cool."

"Thank you for the warning." Elrond said between sips. Silsi laid her hands on his back and reached out with her spirit to assess her patient. Elrohir watched them, noting any waver of his father's usually unreadable visage. He did not want to believe the signs but they were unmistakable. His father was fading and succumbing to an old injury from an age ago. Finally, Silsi finished her assessment and stepped back.

"Milkweed is toxic." Elrohir noted in concern.

"Both are toxic - especially oleander even at low doses for men." Silsi looked up at her once pupil. "It is good you remember your studies. But for elves, it is only dangerous at higher doses. Also Elrohir, I am very familiar with the medicines that your Adar can and cannot tolerate. We are below the level where he would suffer ill effects." Silsi said gently.

"But is it not usually a draught of last resort?" Elladan countered.

"The healers here drew our attention to a Foxglove extract. We might experiment with that if necessary." Silsi paused. She and Elrond had examined patients that were using the draught.

"Should you be working such long hours in the healing houses here?" Elrohir worried, though he had also been pressed into service in the healing halls. So many were still suffering. Elrond and Silsi had worked long hours since they arrived in the city, stopping only for today's festivities.

"So many good people have fought for freedom. Frodo and Sam have sustained deep hurts of the spirit from their trials apart from their physical injuries. It is only right that we lend whatever aid we can." Elrond said gently.

"But you will have to sail." Elrohir regretted the words the moment they left his lips. Elrohir could clearly recognize that his Adar's days were numbered. Yet his father, ancient and wise in lore, obviously found that thought unbearable. Silence hung in the air only broken by a silent thought that drifted to him from his brother.

"_Sometimes those in pain or illness are the last to recognize the signs." _Elladan's thought rang from their Naneth's departure, they had been awash in guilt and anger and it took others to point out the spiraling loop of self-destructiveness they had fallen into – to pull them back before it was too late. _"Tread gently" _he advised his brother.

"What will," Elrond paused obviously reconsidering his words then abruptly began again. "Today is Arwen and Aragorn's day - their long awaited wedding day. I do not wish to bring any talk of departure that might dampen their spirits.

"I doubt that she will notice today of all days." Elrohir exclaimed. Elrond frowned, but Silsi laughed.

"She only has eyes for Aragorn." Elladan said as he handed his father the silver silk shirt.

"As it should be," Elrond sighed as he fastened the buttons then added. "It is her wedding day. I deeply regret having to bid them wait so long."

"Given the visions, there was little choice." Glorfindel startled them. The golden warrior was a vision of elegance with a light blue overcoat embroidered with small golden flowers. He leaned nonchalantly at the door.

"Besides, Arwen and Aragorn knew in their hearts it was necessary." Elrohir laid his hand on his father's shoulder. "They chose to follow your advice."

"And now we come to the culmination of their dreams." Glorfindel smiled as he brought forth Elrond's blue tailcoat, which was richly embroidered in silver with the symbols of Imladris. The symbols might be unusual to the residents of Gondor, but the tails and cut of the jacket were more in line with the style of men to be easily recognizable. The elder Peredhil rose and slipped on the garment as Elrohir handed him his circlet. "It is nearly time to escort Arwen."

"If only Celebrian were here." Elrond lamented. Galadriel was overseeing the preparations and Arwen's entourage was undoubtedly busy with the final preparations. Elladan straightened his father's tails and positioned his braided hair and fixed his circlet. Elrond's braids lacked the beads that would be expected in Imladris, but no man would wear what was thought of here as womanly decorations. Glorfindel scrutinized his friends dress then smiled in approval.

"You dress up well." Glorfindel teased as Elrond's sons laughed. Then he motioned to the door. "Shall we?" Together they walked the short hall from their suite to Galadriel's suite. Arwen had stayed in her Grandmother's rooms for this last night before her wedding vows. They exchanged pleasantries with Imrahil and his family, who also were appointed rooms at this level. Elrohir and Elladan were obviously well acquainted with the Swan Princes. Everyone was dressed in his or her finest attire. A knock on Galadriel's suite prompted a swirl of laughter from behind the door, which opened to reveal a serenely smiling Celeborn. The Lord of Lothlórien wore traditional elven garb. The mysterious Lady of the Golden Woods was breathtakingly ethereal.

"It is about time." The Lord of Lothlórien said. "I have been the lone male for far too long." Again, laughter greeted his words. The elves, normally so serious among strangers were open and playful among friends and family. Arwen stepped forward to embrace her brothers and Father.

"You look radiant." Elrond whispered as he hugged her. The smile that lit her visage magnified her beauty further. They had talked much about the ceremony and celebration over the past few days. Aragorn was worried about venturing too far astray from the Dúnedain tradition, but neither of them liked what the remnants of Denethor's council recommended.

"_Few are left that will remember the wedding of Denethor and Finduilas."_ Aragorn had noted before the fellowship was ever assembled. It had been one of Arwen's dreams to plan their wedding, a dream that had been out of reach. Once, sitting around the hearth in the Hall of fire, Elrond had regaled them with tales from Elros' wedding. _"It was a new age. Who better than the first King and Queen to initiate new traditions."_ In the end, Arwen and Aragorn had compromised mixing some of the traditions of the Dúnedain, Elves, and Gondorians. The changes that would undoubtedly surprise people were Arwen's vows and her independent voice that was included in the ceremony. Over the millennia, many of the rights taken for granted by the feisty Dúnedain women had eroded in Gondor as men hoarded power and the rules of society became more rigid. They both decided it would be fitting to highlight women's value and voice in this new age.

Elladan and Elrohir were led to their seats. The bride and her father waited in the antechamber as the rest of the guests took their seats. The crowd rose as trumpets announced their new King, who entered from the side door to take his place at the front of the Great Hall. The music sounded an aria, the bride's queue. Escorted by the palace guards, the pair walked down the long aisle. Arwen was a visage of joy and beauty, escorted by her more serious father. The elder peredhil was perceived as being much like a normal Gondorian father, his features a mix of joy and sorrow at his daughter taking this final step away from the family. His eyes glinted with unshed tears. Few of these people would understand the implications of a peredhil's choice. Aragorn hoped to highlight their common bonds, in an effort to garner public acceptance of his foreign bride. Aragorn was well versed in the culture and expectations of the Gondorians, having lived among them for years; however, this was Arwen's first real experience, although she had studied and prepared for this event for years.

People pressed forward, straining to catch a view of the elven Princess, soon to be their Queen. The sweet strains of Lindir and his small ensemble lent an elegant air to the traditional Gondorian music. For Arwen, it seemed out of a dream and soon her beloved reached for her hand as her Father faded into the background. In reality, Elrond bowed after delivering his dear daughter into the arms of her soul mate. Then he turned and slid into the first row seat next to his sons. Few Gondorians truly believed that the resplendent Lord and Lady to their right were in fact their new Queen's grandparents. Elrohir reached over and grasped Elrond's hand. The four rows behind Elrond were filled with elves while the remainder of the elven contingent sat in the first balcony to downplay the size and influence of the elves and allay public fears. Glorfindel and Cirulian guarded Elrond, with Erestor, Gwidian and their children seated next to them. All eyes were transfixed on the joyous couple. Aragorn looked every inch a King, and his beautiful Queen seemed plucked from a fairy tale. The white wizard presided.

In the years to come, many brides and grooms would imitate the royal vows, so romantic and idealistic were they worded. In a departure from tradition, the Aragorn held Arwen's hands as he finished his vow and pledged to love, cherish, and respect her for all time. Arwen's voice was steady and melodious as she in turn held Aragorn's hands and recited her vows.

"I love you." Aragorn whispered as he leaned forward to kiss his bride. It was obvious that they were very much in love. A short ceremony followed in which the Arwen was crowned as Queen of Gondor and Arnor. Then accompanied by a musical fanfare, King and Queen stepped down from the dais and into the aisle, turning first to greet her father, who was choked with emotions. Most could guess his words from afar, though they were only audible to those seated near him.

"May Eru bless you with much happiness and many years together." Elrond whispered. Arwen embraced him and then he shook Aragorn's hand. The couple then moved down the row to greet the Queen's brothers and her Grandparents. The Lady of Light leaned forward to kiss first the new Queen and then the King. Then the newly weds moved across the aisle to greet the royalty in the first row: The King of Rohan and his sister, the four hobbits, Prince Imrahil and his sons and daughter and then Prince Legolas and the dwarf Gimli. Finally, the King and Queen of Gondor processed down the long aisle of the Great Hall, greeting people as they went. The bride's family and Gondor's Steward followed them to back into the palace and out to the balcony, which overlooked the filled public square below. When Galadriel and Celeborn emerged, Aragorn had already started his speech to the people, who were roaring their approval.

"_Not all approve of their new King and Queen." _Galadriel spoke mind to mind with her husband. Celeborn squeezed her hand as he looked out upon the throng gathered below.

"_That is always the case. I remind you that such was true for Cirdan, for Gil-Galad, for Oropher, for Amroth, for Elrond and for us. Fear not, they are wise and will rule with justice and care."_

"_There will be danger."_

"_There may be. But they are not unguarded." _The silver lord returned calmly as he focused his love towards her. He could feel that she was unsettled. The sea had her in its unrelenting grasp, and it was hard to rise above its waves to handle the concerns of the present. There would be far too few years left to enjoy her company. "_They have the fierce loyalty of many men, elves and …" _He looked begrudgingly toward the short bearded fellow. Her laughter rang in his mind.

"I love your King with all my heart. I know I will grow to love our people." Arwen's voice startled them back to the task at hand. The new Queen was greeting her people. The crowd below responded joyfully.

"Is there to be ale? It is awfully hot here in the sun." Gimli grumbled quietly, though all the elves could naturally hear him. Legolas laughed softly next to him, while the hobbits whispered their agreement. Faramir took the hint and led them from the balcony and through hallways into a private garden where the other elves were waiting. Refreshments were laid out, and the sweet sound of the harp lilted over the flowers.

"Arwen!" A number of her friends ran to greet her and congratulated the happy couple.

"I have never seen such a crowd." Gwaefaer, Erestor's daughter exclaimed as she hugged her dear friend. Her brother Eruingal shook Aragorn's hands. Only the closest and most adventuresome of Arwen's friends had made the arduous journey to Gondor. Soon there was a line to congratulate the happy couple.

"Perhaps refreshments are in order." Glorfindel cheekily cut into the line carrying two glasses. "You must be parched from all those speeches." Arwen laughed and accepted the drink. "How many more do you have to give today?"

"Just four more." Aragorn groaned as he took a sip of the summer wine. "Perhaps I should have water instead. I would not want to be slurring my words by the end of the evening."

"But that would make it so much more interesting." Elrohir exclaimed. Unfortunately, there was little time to spend in the gardens. Arwen and Aragorn managed to eat a few bites before the Steward led them off to meet with the noble of Gondor and then Imrahil and Swan knights. Elladan and Elrohir accompanied them, for Arwen's brothers were respected by both groups. Mithrandir also accompinied the royal couple. His presence lent a further air of authority to the proceedings. The hobbits required far too much time to enjoy their refreshments to follow the 'torturous schedule' of the happy couple.

"Are royal weddings this large in Aman?" Gwaefaer asked Glorfindel, who was just finishing topping off people's glasses with the sweet summer wine.

"Why do you assume that I would be the authority on royal weddings?" Glorfindel asked in amusement. "Surely the Lady Galadriel knows better than I!"

"You have been in Aman more recently than I." Galadriel said seriously but then smiled wickedly. "Then there is your panache for..."

"Ahem." Erestor cleared his throat, imitating his teacher voice from when his children were young. His wife looked on in amusement. "Surely, that is not a conversation for these young ones." Many voices joined in the laughter.

"In Tirion, weddings are even more formal. But I am told that in Alqualondë, they are often held on the beach in view of Ulmo. The happy couple can enjoy a swim directly after their vows." Glorfindel smiled at Galadriel.

"You did not attend my Adar's wedding." She simply stated. Celeborn turned to Elrond as if to say _'where did you find this one?'_ Elrond simply shrugged.

"Your knowledge is from millennia ago." Erestor sipped at the wine. "Who knows how things have changed?"

"I suppose we will soon find out." Lindir noted as he put down his harp and poured himself some wine.

"But we do not need to go that soon, do we? Will our Grandparents come?" Gwaefaer asked. Erestor's in-laws were of the Avari.

"I do not know what my parents will decide." Gwidian returned.

"It seems cruel to have to leave one set of grandparents to be able to meet another." Gwaefaer lamented.

"I do not think the elves of Green wood will leave any time soon." Legolas noted.

"Your Adar has said he will rename the woods Eryn Lasgalen." Celeborn reported. "I think there shall be a renaissance and renewal there soon."

"Wood of Greenleaves –is that hint for you to marry?" Gimli ambled over as Legolas choked on his drink. "My father had all kinds of phrases meant to induce me to marry. Luckily, I did not make him wait over long."

"You never told me you were married." Legolas gasped.

"Was." Gimli grumbled as he pulled up a chair. "Let us just say that did not work out well. On the positive side, my father never brought up the subject again."

"Would it be safe to travel here again in a few years? I wish to see how Arwen and Aragorn adapt and meet their little ones." Gwaefaer asked her Adar.

"It should be safe enough to travel in a few years, provided you travel with a group of elves." Erestor said slowly. He and Gwidian had discussed sailing when Elrond's time came.

"I was going to ask my Adar if I could bring a group of elves to Ithilien." Startled eyes turned to Legolas. "The land there calls to me and would blossom under the healing hands of elves."

"That would be a worthy endeavor." Celeborn said in approval. "Your Adar will remember a time when elves lived there. It was a beautiful land. But I can not say that your Adar will be pleased to see you leave home for that place."

"I will have to convince him then." Legolas said.

"Is that after you tell him that you visited Aglarond or before you convince him to allow a dwarf in his house?" Gimli looked worried. "I say you should stick to one perilous conversation at a time or else show up with a lady friend."

"_Elrond will not be able to see the years of the King." _Galadriel's voice rang quietly in Celeborn's head as she squeezed his hand. They both noted how pale the Peredhel had become over the talk of the future. He was trying hard to keep the pain and sorrow from his eyes. Glorfindel was obviously aware of the situation, for his hand lay soothingly on Elrond's shoulder. _"Nay, he must sail or he will pass to Mandos' domain or worse be trapped by the wind and remain here as an unhoused spirit."_

"_Do you think his sons know?" _Celeborn asked as he caressed his wife's hand and vowed to make the most of the time that remained to them. It was ironic that his wife could clearly see Elrond's decline but not her own.

"_They begin to understand. But they have not talked to him about their choice yet."_

"_I do not believe that they have decided which kindred they would cleave to. But their choice will soon be upon them." _

"Your thoughts are far to sober." Glorfindel teased as he refilled the caretakers of Lothlorien's glasses. Indeed, much of the afternoon was filled with laughter and easy conversation. The hobbits moved their chairs over to where Legolas and Gimli sat, all but Frodo, who could not be coaxed from the other table.

"I will talk with him Sam." Elrond said as he relinquished his chair to the hobbit.

"Thank you Mister Elrond. I would be much obliged if you got him out of his mood. It is usually the late afternoons that are most trying for him."

"That is to be expected given the trials you have both weathered. Perhaps you can keep Glorfindel in line, while I am gone." Elrond smiled at the Vanya's laughter. Then he walked to the far side of the garden where Frodo sat.

"Are you well Master Baggins?" Elrond said gently.

"That is my uncle." Frodo raised his eyes. He was obviously weary, and it had already been a long day.

"Did the draught Silsilalda brought you not give you relief?" Elrond sat down next to Frodo. "Your friends worry."

"They should not. They put me on a pedestal on which I do not belong." He said tiredly. "I am not the hero they think."

"It took great courage to follow your journey." Elrond gently lifted the hobbits hand, bending his healing thoughts to allay the muscle spasms there. He could feel the hobbit's turmoil, pain and weariness.

"I failed."

"You did not." Elrond said softly. "I also went to the heart of the mountain with Isildur. That outcome was not successful. Yours was." Frodo winced at the words. "What does it matter how the deed was finally accomplished? Had you not undertaken that arduous quest, there would never have been a chance. Eru used you and Sam and Gollum to complete the deed no man or elf was able to do. You are truly a child of Iluvatar blessed with strength and courage. Trust in that." Elrond let his healing energy flow into the tormented hobbit.

"Eru used me?" The hobbit's words were slurred.

"The task was too great for just one. The mountain was to high to scale alone. We rarely succeed or fail solely on our own." Frodo looked into the silver eyes, so full of honesty. They held their own pain and guilt as well. "I am sorry you had to carry such a burden. I rejoice that together you succeeded."

"Do you think he is free now? Gollum, I mean. He was a hobbit once." The hobbits words came easier now. Elrond knew that he was easing his pain.

"I am sure that he is. The ring enslaved him and in this end, he was finally freed."

"I hope he is at peace."

"I hope you will be at peace too." Elrond said as he pulled back from the hobbit, gently slowing the flow of healing. The hobbits eyes were clearing.

"Someday. What good am I anymore?"

"You still have a role to play, Frodo. Of that I am sure. You have grown in strength and matured with wisdom." Elrond smiled as the hobbit's eyes closed. "But perhaps you should rest for a while before dinner. When Elrond looked up, Glorfindel and Sam were at his side. The Vanya's blue eyes were filled with concern as were Sam's.

"Let him rest for an hour." Elrond said as he rose from the chair. Sam nodded and sat down next to Frodo, obviously wanting to watch over his friend.

"Can I bring you anything?" Glorfindel patted Sam's shoulder.

"No thank you." Sam said. "But could you ask Pip to fetch us for dinner?"

"Of course," replied amiably. "That will be perfect timing." It was indeed, as just over an hour had passed before the Steward send word that dinner was to be served. A great feast had been prepared for the wedding celebration. The guests were led to their places. The fellowship, King Eomer and his sister Eowyn, Arwen's family, Faramir and Prince Imrahil and his family were seated at the large head table. All rose when Arwen and Aragorn entered and took their seats. The other tables were dispersed around the rectangular dance floor. Eomer and Imrahil both offered toasts to the bride and groom, then the meal began.

"The cucumber hearts have a dab of crème fraische, Mr. Frodo." Sam passed the tray of appetizers in an effort to entice his friend. The tables were decorated with small chocolate and sugar paste sculptures of hearts, stars and flowers. Pippin and Merry were comparing the lengths of the puff pastry cheese straws.

"This one is almost as long as," Pippin started.

"That might not be proper for the feast table." Merry interrupted, while the sons of Elrond laughed at their antics from across the table.

"What is coming may be more to your liking." Elrond predicted. Indeed, the simple rice dish cooked in broth held a welcome surprise for the hobbits: several kinds of delectable mushrooms. Arwen smiled as the hobbits listed and evaluated the taste of the different mushrooms, oblivious to the elaborate fish dishes that were also set on the table. One type of mushroom was obviously not known in the Shire.

"Aragorn and Arwen have hardly eaten." Frodo worried aloud as the musicians started to play an introduction, which signaled the couple's first dance. Mithrandir sat down next to the hobbit, looking to assess Frodo's well-being.

"So is the way with weddings." Elrohir smiled. Indeed, the couple did not stay long in their seats, perhaps that is why parents are traditionally seated next to the bride and groom. For parents would take no affront at being left in their seats alone and would likely rise anyway to mingle with the other guests in any case. Elrohir rose and turned to his father. "Pippin and Merry boasted late last night that they were going to show people how to dance tonight."

"I have heard that celebrations in the Shire are not complete without dancing." Elrond smiled as Frodo sputtered.

"I suppose Bilbo described them."

"Then we have much to live up to." Merry laughed. All watched Arwen and Aragorn's first dance in wonder, for the couple danced with the grace of elves and love shined bright in their eyes. The hobbits for their part led the next few dances. Then the nobles of Gondor put on a display of their traditional dances. All were surprised when not only the King and Queen but also the Queen's father and her brothers proved to be well-versed in the dances of Gondor. Imrahil requested a traditional father-daughter number, and led his daughter to the floor. Arwen kissed Aragorn and briefly left him to ask her father to join in the dance. When the music for the father-daughter dance ended, and Arwen and Elrond found themselves on the far end of the dance floor. A smiling Aragorn reclaimed his bride as Elrond bowed to them.

"My Lord?" Lady Lothiriel recognized her own grandfather's illness in the stiff posture of the Queen's father. He stood on the edge of the dance floor with one hand over his heart. It looked like the quintessential elven greeting, but she knew differently. It seemed plausible that an elf might also suffer injuries that had symptoms like the weak heart her grandfather suffered from in his last years. "My Lord?" She said again.

"Bree?" The words were barely audible. Lothiriel knew among the nobility of Gondor, that none wished to show weakness. Elves probably also similarly loathed to show weakness in public.

"My Lord Elrond, it is a pleasure to see you again." She smiled as she gently grasped his hand. She waited until the silver eyes cleared in recognition.

"Lady Lothiriel." Elrond's voice was soft as he extended his hand to her in the style of Gondor. She was surprised by his familiarity with their culture but gave him a friendly smile as she led him towards a table nearby.

"You must be tired from your long hours in the halls of healing. I know many who are grateful for your aid."

"I could do no less." Elrond said softly.

"Surely, my brother would not mind giving up his chair so we can sit for a minute." Lothiriel said as they approached Erchirion.

"Lothi" Erchirion rose in surprise. "Lord Elrond."

"Prince Erchirion." Elrond greeted him and gratefully accepted the seat.

"Lady Lothiriel," Elrohir smiled and handed her a glass of the sparkling wine, while Elladan gave his Adar a mug. None could guess that this was a healing draught. The elder Peredhel sipped slowly.

"What nothing for me?" Erchirion teased.

"I did not see you dancing." Elladan smiled.

"We were thinking." Elrohir paused and squeezed his Adar's shoulder. "Adar always taught us that the key to peace and justice was to keep a center of learning open for all people of pure heart."

"In our journeys over these many years, we have seen that the centers of learning have fallen victim to war and poverty." Elladan continued.

"We would like to expand the halls of healing at Imladris and want to propose a regular exchange of scholars.

"My Aunt Finduilas would have been delighted to hear that!" Lothiriel exclaimed. "She worked hard to convince Denethor to expand the apprenticeships and children's schooling to the lower circles of Minas Tirith. I doubt much survives from her influence given the war, but the ideas have been planted."

"In Dol Amroth we have apprenticeships, and even commoners can go through training as page then a squire and eventually aspire to become a swan knight." Erchirion explained to the Peredhil.

"Eomer believes his people are not yet ready but was interested in learning how to organize schools for the younger children that would still leave them able to help with the harvest." Elrohir had talked long with the young king about the idea.

"I think the Rohirrim would benefit if some of their healers studied in Imladris." Elladan agreed. "And our program in Imladris would benefit from having a wider range of the Edain represented.

"You plan to stay?" Elrond's voice wavered as he put down the empty cup.

"I know not how long, but we spoke to Mithrandir, and he said it would be possible to delay our choice." Elrohir said gently. "Besides Adar, chances are high that at least one of your Grandchildren would be interested in Lore and Healing and would want to take over governorship of the Valley. We should guide the changes that will occur naturally as elves leave for the west."

"Who knows how men will rename the city over time? But I think the mission of the Haven that you founded millennia ago is still needed for this new age. Perhaps in time Imladris will extend out of the valley towards the lowlands." Elladan imagined suddenly, though he was not the brother who was often gifted with foresight.

"It would be a noble endeavor." Elrond agreed, much to his sons delight.

"Ah, there you are." Glorfindel startled them, motioning to the three peredhil. "Your presence is requested. Arwen and Aragorn are about to bid everyone goodnight." He led them back to the head table. It was standing room only around the table and glasses filled with wine were passed around. Arwen and Aragorn were walking over. Arwen blushed deeply when she saw all the raised glasses. Aragorn's eyes twinkled as he held his bride's hands.

"To Arwen and Aragorn. May the be bless with many children." Legolas led the toast. There were many bawdy comments and further toasts as Aragorn swept his bride into his arms and whisked her from the hall. A love professed on the hill of Cerin Amroth on a summer solstice so many years before, finally was blessed and fulfilled. With the bridal pair away, the guests would wander down to the square, where Mithrandir had promised to put on a display of fireworks to mark the occasion.


End file.
